


昭和时代

by huanqiuya



Category: New World - Fandom, 新世界, 신세계
Genre: M/M, NC-17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanqiuya/pseuds/huanqiuya
Summary: 新世界同人，昭和时代背景，主要是为了满足写李子成穿和服的私心~~





	1. Chapter 1

丁青x李子成

石东出在几年前精明地附着现下的局势变动成为了亲日派。他要求部下前往日本进修，为自己久留日本的计划做好铺垫准备，在异乡占据好一席之地。  
按理是要丁青去的，可是那家伙察觉到后表示不愿意，连夜溜到了上海，以跑生意为借口不回朝鲜，李子成进而成为进修日本的替代品。之后李仲久等人也登上了去往日本的轮船，还借着一些便利的条件买了官职。  
以为李子成只是去一个月就回来的丁青，听到那帮“进修生”一呆就要呆到两年后，也开始嚷嚷着越过东洋，结果真的因为生意的事由被拖在上海足足一年有余。等到春意乍现的时节，丁青才买到期盼已久的船票出海。

飘满三角彩旗的码头在淡蓝色的黎明中突显，人群攒动，似乎有着一个大人物和丁青乘坐同一艘轮船归来，赢得了大众的拥戴欢呼。丁青一手提着行李一手压着帽子艰难地逆着人流方向行走，不远处的空地停着一辆黑色轿车，司机站在车门边恭敬地等候，待丁青彻底摆脱人潮才缓慢走出帮忙提上行李，给已经显得有些狼狈的丁青打开车门，用日语慰问请安。丁青骂了他一句，那个司机只是礼节性地微笑，在他落座后关上车门。  
鸡同鸭讲。丁青盯着司机被帽子压出痕的后脑发了牢骚。  
车没有在市区停留，他们经过主干道，然后去往偏远的郊区，几乎过了大半天才稍有接近居住地的样子。丁青在他没有打盹的时间里都在努力问司机有关李子成的事，司机总是会回答，可是就算他真的解释，丁青也听不懂。他后知后觉地放弃，在泄气中地等到从地平线上冒出来的屋檐。  
那座石东出出资建造的别墅坐落在一处森林中的空旷腹地上，西洋石砌的楼居中，周围环绕日式木质宅邸。中西结合显得过于突兀大胆，不过朝它走去，整体感放大后倒也看得有些顺眼起来。  
丁青跟在司机身后，双手掠开西装外套插在马甲口袋里，习惯性探着脖子东张西望，好奇地打量这个屋子的外观还有前院的修饰。他的皮鞋踩在小石子铺盖的白皑皑如雪的主路上，再多走几步便踏上了平坦厚实的台阶，西洋楼的木质大门在他面前打开。  
李子成站在正对大门的主楼梯上，在透进来的室外光中行动被打断地朝门口张望。他身着传统的日式和服，甘草色的羽织下穿了修饰他双腿外轮廓的深色小袖。春寒未过，布料的厚重感令他乍看下显得躯体羸弱。脖子从衣领修长而出，手腕可见骨骼的优雅线条，扶着油亮红木栏杆的手上还戴着黑色的皮手套。  
西洋楼中没有烧火驱湿取暖，也未着灯，照明不佳，总体透露着暗淡沉重的陈腐质感，但是李子成站在主梯半道上，稍显惊讶地看着丁青，他被春光照亮的面孔便成为了这个沉寂昏暗空间中的光。  
“呀！你这个家伙！”丁青脱下帽子，夸张地朝李子成挥挥。“你干嘛不来接我？看看你那个样子，难道忘了我是谁吗？”  
丁青的声音的真实感令李子成中断了发呆的姿势，他露出笑容，努力含蓄地表达喜悦，但也是挤弯了眼睛，苹果肌顿时鲜红滋润。  
“啊，这位哥……不是都在经常通信吗？”李子成苦恼无奈地走完楼梯，大堂的地毯太过厚实柔软让他走得有些不稳。“好不容易可以过来了还说这些干嘛？”他对丁青的热情嗤之以鼻，故意挫他的气，下一秒即刻偷笑出声。  
“你看看你穿的，哇，穿得这么讲究，不觉得很麻烦吗？”丁青多手去拎羽织的下摆，李子成把衣服扯回去。“你穿回西装嘛，不要再为了讨好那个老头专门这么穿了，啊？”  
李子成撇嘴表示不屑，他转身用日语吩咐司机把丁青的行李放到房间去，然后带着怀念往日的目光打量丁青，熟悉的嘲笑意味更加明显些，立刻表明了丁青不管穿成什么都还是那个吊儿郎当的丁青。  
“哥，你先把自己的衣服穿好了再说我吧。”李子成双手插入袖子，叠加于胸前，有点日本绅士的做派。  
丁青笑眯了眼，他挨到李子成耳边，张着嘴像是要说悄悄话，结果空出来的手绕到李子成的后腰，探进羽织底下，明目张胆地抓了把屁股，顺势将人往自己怀里大力挽去。李子成瞪大眼看向他时，那张嘴才压低声音说。  
“呀，真的很久没有见你啦，会不会很想我？嗯？”丁青亲了下李子成的耳垂，手一直在揉揉捏捏着。“说说你房间在哪里，一块去叙叙旧怎么样？研究下这衣服的穿法……”  
脸蛋炸红的李子成把丁青的手抽开，对上那副油腻得有些心急的笑脸，正凝视的时候丁青还不断眨眼，仿佛刚才的示意还不够明显一样。李子成挑眼不想对此轻佻的作为进行谴责或者追究，如果有效的话他也不会一而再再而三地上了这家伙的贼船，被占了所有便宜。  
“想的人是你吧，哥。”李子成挖苦地说，小心地瞄瞄四周有没有旁人。丁青立即不要脸地贴回，故意用帽子遮住李子成的眼睛，快速地偷吻了一次。怀里人发出即将发火的吸气声，丁青则是在李子成往后躲时又压住细白的后颈成功偷了第二次。李子成挣开他，取下帽子，好气又好笑地张嘴，瞪着一脸偷腥笑着的丁青，也无力说什么，最后只好拿着帽子遮住自己的脸忿忿地往里屋进去，任丁青跟在身后怎么叫唤都不予理会。

 

丁青被安排在西洋楼里的房间，因为卧室带有会客厅，还连着空旷明亮的浴室，瓷白的西洋浴缸用四肢金色的兽脚立在由葡萄牙瓷砖铺盖的地板中央。  
他先是各种感叹地把房间参观了一遍，然后喜滋滋地作势要跟着李子成继续逛下去，对方很无情地用还有事务在身把他撇开。  
午餐见不到人，接着是奇怪的下午茶时间也只有丁青一人坐在花园草坪上看对着湛蓝天空发呆，直到饭点接近才迷茫地伸着懒腰回到室内。  
餐桌里坐着还是只有丁青一人。他看着对面空出来的座位，随便吃了一口就扔开餐巾，向身后的人打听李子成的卧房。  
他沿着一楼的通道往里走，很快进入了日式木屋的地盘。左手边是安静的花园，右手边则是乳白色拉门连成的墙，影子在上面扭曲紧跟，因为光的角度总落后一步。  
前方拐角处的拉门上有光，虚弱的人影窝在门的右下方，像是俯卧着一只巨大甲壳虫。丁青走上前一把拉开门，李子成立即扭过头，和他对视上，表情在灯光中蜻蜓点水般由惊讶变为虚惊一场。  
丁青一步跨进光里，合上拉门，一言不发地站着。李子成手里拿着信，似乎才读了一半。他仰着头看来到自己跟前的丁青，刚问出口有什么事，丁青便矮身抱下去，两个人立即密合得透不过光，一块倒在榻榻米上。信纸被李子成揉烂在手里，连他本人也不自知，此时他的注意力都在与自己鼻尖碰鼻尖的丁青脸上。台灯光照范围拥挤狭隘，昏暗遮蔽了大部分的视线，只能用皮肤感知到的暧昧温热在两人之间涌动翻滚，瘙痒着李子成的眼睛。气氛瞬间静止，难以呼吸。  
“你这个家伙！”丁青歪嘴巴笑了笑，打破沉滞的空气。他把头埋进李子成的颈窝里，撒娇一样磨蹭，卷发和他喷息的热气令李子成想笑着躲开，心底浮现一丝温馨的怀念。  
“你起来，压到我了。”李子成这么说，挣扎着要起身。丁青却也听话，给出李子成空间。他看着李子成因为刚才的动作令衣襟松开，锁骨在光下留出积水潭般的黑影晃动，肩膀从顺滑的襦袢里露出圆头。那双清澈的眼睛从身下仰视上来，纯洁地勾引出昏暗交界处徘徊不定的私欲。  
李子成眨一下眼，毫不抗拒地在丁青面前继续展现自己。  
丁青感到大脑里突突而去的沸腾血液如瀑布般倾泻而下，激打在自己下腹鼠蹊部位。他想此刻自己脱离了现实，进入到一种半梦半睡的状态，缓慢迟钝地感知自己发烫的身体正压制着李子成。那双修长的腿，少见阳光、凄白的大腿若有若无地贴着自己的衣物，血管在皮下跳动，勃勃散发温热的体香。那副偏瘦的身体上衣带松动，小袖也歪斜，携带出浮世绘中常有的烟雾缭绕、凌乱慵懒却对性意味明确直白的既视感。  
右边的腿从大开的衣物下摆露出，似乎在害羞着躲避丁青的余光，小心翼翼地收叠起来，移动时后脚跟在榻榻米上发出细柔的摩擦声响。  
他们的目光相互试探，只是丁青的更为大胆炽烈，李子成在晃动的影子里有些摇摆不定。而后在某一时刻，默契被霸道地定下来，一切便都默认妥协了。  
丁青慢慢把李子成压回地面，另一只手急切地解着自己的皮带。衣物抽动期间两人都没说话，细微的喘气声被无限延长扩大，丁青似乎还隐约听到记忆中特有的李子成那声无奈的气笑声。  
突然间丁青承认日式和服的好处了，像他这样轻浮的人也许更加可以体会到其中的便利。他解下裤子，用手把住自己的男根，另一只手掀开遮掩的襦袢下摆，扯下档裤，指甲甚至刮红了颤抖的大腿。李子成不满地皱起鼻子，而丁青心急地握上他的膝盖窝，把两个人身体拉近。  
“哥！慢点……”李子成提醒他。他伸手扶上丁青的手臂，安抚地用食指反复在西装衣料上磨挲。  
“呀，我会看着办的。”丁青贼兮兮地笑着，他松开拉着膝盖窝的手搂上李子成的后颈，把他发烫的脸凑上来，终于心满意足地叹息着亲下去，身下则一点一点地熟悉地磨蹭到双腿之间，感激似的轻微发着抖，甚至在亲吻中也憋不住地再次咧嘴笑起来。  
刚进去的时候需要耐心，以及注意动作要缓慢轻柔。丁青不是传统的温柔绅士，他总是尝到一点甜头便剧烈地想要更多。通道里揩了油，在简单的扩张下明显由温暖转至火热，像融化的糖霜，粘稠的气味像是意外倾倒的浓郁牛奶，顺着地面瓷砖缝隙流泄生长。敏感的性器前端感受到紧致和细微蠕动带来的吸力，便热血喷张，跳动着坚硬雄伟，是突然被喂饱了水的植物，根茎粗壮有力地抓握住土壤，食髓知味地想不断深入。  
李子成因为丁青胡乱粗鲁地进入而满头大汗，他呛气地仰长脖子来减缓胀痛，双手紧扒着丁青手臂，缓慢地缩紧肩膀，要埋进丁青怀里似的。多时的分隔令两人之间感到生疏，目前只是进去了一点，浅浅地戳刺着，但李子成已经紧绷着腹部打颤，他咬紧牙关，眼睛睁大，对光熟视无睹，任凭光影流动于水汪汪的眼眸中。丁青一昧地想一步到位，鲁莽地往李子成双腿间挤进。一丝难以忍受的痛终于令李子成倏忽松开下巴，无声颤抖地倒吸一口冷气，耷拉着眉毛露出吃疼的可怜样，后脑如冷水倾泻而过。  
丁青感觉到李子成的身子渐渐有逃避的迹象，他后知后觉地展现粗鲁中直觉般的细心和温柔，停下动作，安慰地把李子成脸上的汗含去，轻咬他的下巴，粗糙的指腹钻进布料里按摩男人的腰侧按摩，把汗在热气中浑开。不成形的和服总是松垮垮地挂在李子成腰上、手臂上，所有线条和动作都在光中影影绰绰，像是晃动树影下扑扇华丽色彩翅膀的蝴蝶。  
那颗头沉甸甸的重量压在李子成胸口上，丁青的双手揉捏着李子成稍微贫瘠的胸，肤色强烈的焦黄与白嫩的对比令看到这一切的李子成喉咙发紧。男人粗糙的手指时而下力令李子成以为会抓疼自己，继而又变为按摩的力度，只是反复得令他肌肤发红发烫，室外阴冷的空气对此一点办法都没有。李子成从先前的紧绷中解放，惊起一身鸡皮，他的乳首发硬挺立，转为较深的健康的色泽。丁青含住左边的，用力吮吸，像是要吃了这块肉一样用牙齿稍微施重地压咬，右边的他则用反复按压，或者用拇指指腹与食指指节之间的位置搓捻拉扯。他准确地听到李子成对他动作的反馈，舒展开后温润的快感如正午的浪潮拂过浅滩，一波上去到了咽喉，发出温润的呻吟；一波退下到了小腹，中间泛起泡沫无数，牵扯到敏感处时又如小螃蟹的钳子快速夹咬着皮肤，引起颤栗点点和稍呛住的气声。  
安抚中，丁青的性器从李子成体内滑了出去。丁青对此恼怒地哼着声，抬起腰开始急躁地脱去西服外套。李子成帮他解开扣子，不过才解开马甲的第一颗，丁青又再次架起李子成的腰，把李子成吓得有些稳不住身体，而后埋怨地瞪着丁青。结果两人对上目光，相继漏气地笑了。丁青一寸寸挤入已经变得湿滑的蜜口。他进入得比第一次还要深的位置，李子成撑稳着身子皱眉接纳，之后咧嘴，鼻子布满了细密的汗珠，样子像是要哭起来那般无助。  
“哥，疼啊……”他开口说话，尾音发颤地弱化下去。他看到丁青闭眼舒展眉头，很是一副终于享受到的模样。接着丁青笑出来，他睁开亮着光、极具侵略性的眼睛，脸颊通红汗湿地抵靠在李子成的额头上，用手拍拍李子成的脸蛋，转而压在他的颈窝里。  
“你忍一下就好，就忍一下。”  
丁青又稍微进入了一点，渐缓地开始交合动作。他每退出一点，通道便收紧得像是要把他吸回去，再次深入时又是把里面柔滑的皱褶拉伸捅开，湿热滚烫的肉体之间没有隔阂，来回磨碾扯动，滋出油滑的水声。  
撞动的牵扯中和服彻底松开，李子成倒在一堆衣服布料中被丁青撞得前后晃动。他仰长脖子呼吸，力图稳住自己，用手去抓一旁矮书桌的桌腿，然后上半身挨过去，令腰身扭出一副姣好的曲线，光在其上化为亮白色的河川流过。他感到房间摇晃，大腿被丁青摩擦得发红，体内他人的阴茎进出，被填满溢出的错觉让他头脑发热，要在热水中溺毙。在布料堆砌下自己的性器也一股股地充血，被蹭到敏感点时激动地弹跳一下，但是又未到达顶峰的充足，回荡在暧昧不明确的快感之中。这也令李子成吐息热浪，汗如雨下了。  
丁青知道快要到达临界点了，便喘息着再次把李子成拉得更紧，要揉进自己身体里那样箍住他的腰身，一下一下夯实地撞入，剧烈地令李子成骨头发麻，隐隐作疼起来。李子成哼出声响，无法抑制地像是哮喘般呼吸。他的触感明烈，下身充满了时弱时强的电流激荡过脊椎骨，后腰肌肉则发紧又瘫软松懈。房屋内的一切化成了蜜蜡，正被温度溶解，稠密地淹没又紧实地包裹住他，挤压着他体内逐渐堆积的膨胀感，沸水随时就要炸开了。  
丁青没有射在李子成体内，他提前退出，粗喘着紧紧环抱李子成的身躯来弥补这点遗憾，射在李子成的大腿间。而后他才摸索上李子成，手法下流娴熟地让男人低吼在自己身下。  
那种虚幻的充盈感渐渐消逝了，房间内的光明亮回来。李子成感到身体发沉，丁青还赖在自己肚子上不肯下来。暖黄色的光照亮男人后背肩胛骨间凹陷里的汗珠，亮晶晶的如同阳光下的盐粒，空气里也漂浮着一股咸腻略微苦涩的气味。李子成觉得有点厌烦，性事之后一股莫名的内疚钻了空子侵入内心，随着贤者时间的空白流逝而慢慢增强。  
他犹豫地辗转一会儿，还是推开了丁青，自己坐起，无精打采地把地上的衣服一件件往自己身上穿。他听到身后纸张的窸窣声，看过去才发现丁青拿了那些信纸在胡乱擦拭。  
察觉到李子成的目光，丁青抬头看着他，露出心满意足甚至是感谢的微笑。  
李子成把丁青推出去，再把衣服扔到嬉皮笑脸的男人头上。

第二天丁青用完早餐，在花园里散步，然后绕到李子成居住的日式宅邸的位置。  
他远远看见李子成端站在走廊上，位于一棵樱花树下。他还是穿着日式和服，脑袋正好被初开夹绿的樱花遮挡。湿润的春风吹来，盖住臀部位置的羽织随风摆动，幅度不大，像是在挣扎着起飞的鸟类翅膀。  
李子成弯下身，把自己的脸露出来，笑一下。  
“哥，我去市区里买点东西，要一块去吗？”  
丁青点头，反倒有些希望刚才的景色可以停留久一些时间。


	2. Chapter 2

两人乘坐当初接丁青的那辆车前往城区内。李子成与司机约好，到了时间就在十字路口处百货店门前等候。白天温度升高，阳光变得耀眼，幸好还有可以吹去人心里浮躁的细风，把胸口压抑的烦闷感带走驱散，人也较为轻松起来。  
李子成打算买花瓶。  
他们走在街上，进入了一间间花瓶店铺。琳琅满目的多色花瓶在玻璃橱窗后透露出易碎的干脆美感，阳光照射在上面，反射反射再反射，画面变得五光多彩，像是喝醉酒后透过香烟蒙雾窥看到的闪光仙境，里面有无数李子成仔细观看花瓶纹色的认真面孔。  
丁青从橱窗玻璃上转开视线，直接扭头看着一旁的李子成。他的侧脸很好看，有点女气，也显得年轻。他的眼皮尾巴带着点个人特色地稍微下垂，令他看谁都是一副无害的模样。感情柔和进去的话，就是拉斐尔前派艺术家的调色盘，朦胧的颜色混合，鲜明中却也包含了意外的温柔。  
他发现李子成的目光总在那两个淡红色的瓷花瓶上流连，犹豫不决地皱眉头。丁青无趣地打开烟盒，抽出一根烟点上，故意用指关节敲敲橱窗。引李子成看向自己，就吐一口不成功的烟圈，摆出一副财大气粗的做派来，不耐烦又嫌弃地说这些素色花瓶有什么看头，屋内有花鸟图绘的才够资格摆在别墅里。  
他们的目光不约而同地透过橱窗和店铺里飘荡灰尘的昏暗空间，落在那个巨大华美的花瓶上。距离太远实在看不清什么，借助天窗投掷下的阳光，总算可以知道那些鎏金的花纹鸟兽大致呈何种构图趋势铺展开来，可是配上红与绿的花叶，俗气得不行。  
李子成叹口气直起身，提议先去百货商场里看看，再下决定。  
他们刚进入商场门口，混合得刺鼻的香水胭脂味扑面而来，脸上的皮肤立刻感觉被扑了一层粉，丁青不舒服地眨眨眼睛。他们漫无目的地上到二楼，从幽暗发亮的布料之间走过，时不时停下，相互挨着脑袋看衣服的成色质感。远处室内的灯光打亮了低矮的玻璃柜，眼镜铺每只镜片透亮着冬日白雪地上粼粼日光，也像假日的海边沙滩面上的贝壳。一名女子在俯身挑着眼镜，时不时抬头与店家询问，在李子成眼里构成一幅平和温馨的都市日常生活画面。  
李子成似乎从中抓住了某种契机，回想起一件事来。  
“仲久哥今天会来别墅这边。”他说。“你有了解过他最近的情况吗？”  
“那个家伙不是当官了吗？老头子高兴坏了，总觉得别人的势力就是自己的势力。原来他要过来啊……那花瓶不会是送给他的吧？”  
“怎么会，花瓶就是放在屋子里的，他今天过来是要说公事……我是在提醒你啊，哥，不要到时候你们两个人吵起来耽误生意。”  
丁青没有保证，只是嘿嘿地笑。  
“原来子成还是会担心我的……虽然是这样的原因，我是应该开心还是要伤心啊？”  
李子成无奈地盯着他，说：“这样吧，你在这里等，我现在去街对面把花瓶买了，赶时间回去。”他说完就急急忙忙地下楼往门口去，背影一下子融化在室外明亮的春光里。

 

李子成付了钱，抱着包裹好的两个成对的淡红色花瓶出到街道上。有人突然拐进一旁的小道里，很快传出一声鹧鸪的叫声，模仿得拙劣。  
李子成皱起眉头。他焦急地站在原地，扭头四处张望。他好几次看着远处百货商场的门口，此刻的时间无限地接近正午，街上几乎看不到人，四处白亮得空净。电车驶过发出哐当的声响，显得街道过分怠惰安静，让人口干舌燥。  
那个人影再次探出头，直接招呼李子成过去。李子成只好确认附近没有认识的面孔后，低头鬼鬼祟祟地进入逼仄的小道里。  
姜队长在屋檐潮湿的阴影下挨着墙抽烟，看也不看过来的李子成。他如牛喷气般粗鲁地呼吸，发出低沉的鼻音。李子成又走近了些。  
“呀，你最近干什么呢？”姜队长问，不急不慢，路上遇到太过熟悉的人才会有的打趣语调。  
“并没有干什么，等着最新消息……”  
“你忘了自己是什么立场吗？”姜队长突然加进一句。  
李子成的大脑停滞了一秒，而后委屈塞满胸腔，心脏因此加速跳动。  
“队长，你这句话什么意思？”他抱紧花瓶，歪着头质问。“我为组织做了这么多事，牺牲了这么多，难道你还在怀疑我吗？”  
姜队长抬眼看他，阴翳的眼神像是秃鹫在树上观看一位濒死之人。  
“已经有人因为你的错误情报丧命了，上头怪罪下来我也不敢告诉他们这情报是你给的。呀，李子成，你应该要解释清楚为什么会发生这种错误，嗯？为什么那个叛国贼石东出没有按照情报里那样出现？”  
“我不知道！原本这种事就没这么简单！”李子成反驳回去。  
姜队长双手揪上他的衣襟，把他猛地扯到面前，烟味从他鼻孔和嘴唇上蔓延而出，是自制卷烟的廉价气味。李子成和他相互瞪视，双手紧紧抱着花瓶包裹，十指发红地颤抖。  
“我真的很担心你的立场啊！李子成！不要让我担心可以吗？拜托做出点什么来证明，我需要现实点的证据，不是每天眼睁睁看着石东出那狗崽子壮大起来。”  
他说完瞥了眼拉扯中露出来的皮肤，斑点发红发青的吻痕散发着前一晚的暧昧气味。李子成反应姜队长在看什么后，赶紧向后退开，侧身遮挡住领口。他恼怒地看着自己曾经的老师，因为那人双眼中流露出不信任的鄙夷目光而喉咙哽咽，短时间内没办法用令人信服的语调来为自己正名。  
“我会注意……”李子成撇开头，吞咽了下唾沫，嘴巴里面苦涩滋味刺激着鼻腔。  
“你是独立军啊，李子成，记住这点，证明下你自己，要不然你也会很危险的。”姜队长把烟扔到地上，随便碾灭。有一瞬间他打算看看李子成，安慰他，就像在毕业班那时候对学生透露出关心，结果他还是垂头丧气地转身走进巷子的深处，颓废的背景让李子成用余光看见也觉得心里不好受，之前感到的委屈又变为对老师的内疚，对现实无力的挣扎搅碎了以往天真的岁月。  
“我一直都处在危险中啊。”李子成自言自语，也像姜队长那样垂头丧气地走回明亮的街道上。  
私家车如约停在百货门口等着丁青与李子成，而丁青抱着一个圆柱形的盒子，站在门口台阶上等着李子成。  
李子成站在远处看着这幅场景，总觉得做错了什么想去逃避，希望跳上经过面前的电车直接离开这里的一切。但是他又惊觉自己在看到丁青时脸上自然而然露出了笑容，内心因为这份倏忽的轻松而越发紧缩，更加愧疚了。  
回程的路上丁青一直说个不停，讲他在上海的趣闻，还说了好几句常用的中文句子。李子成看着窗外，一直觉得心里憋气。  
车进入别墅范围的森林里，李子成便要求停车，他想下来散步回去。  
丁青也跟着他下车，而等到车开走后，李子成才发现丁青怀里一边各抱着一个花瓶。  
“你为什么不把它们放在车上？”李子成奇怪地问。  
“震碎了怎么办？”丁青说着又凑近一点。“呀，我不太信任那个司机。”  
李子成觉得自己能和这位哥关系好上真的是件很奇妙的事情。  
森林的范围很大，实际上到达别墅还有一段可观的距离。他们两人一前一后地走着，基本上是丁青抱着两个花瓶在说话，等遇到上坡路，丁青便开始显得有些狼狈，汗很快就冒了出来。  
李子成想说他活该。他转身看着冒汗的丁青，也觉得此时的森林的确有些湿闷，热气似乎被阳光蒸腾而出，不是散步的最佳时刻。  
“哥，给我一个。”李子成说着要接过花瓶，但丁青扭腰躲开了。  
“你就这么看不起哥我吗？”丁青反问。  
李子成笑起来，故意刺激他说：“哎哟，看来丁先生的腰还是很厉害的。”  
丁青瞪眼作势要踢他，李子成笑着躲开，然后又伸出手要帮忙拿过一个花瓶。  
“呀，你说你穿成这样，怎么会比我方便呢？”卷发的男人咧着嘴，嘲笑地站在原地借机喘气。“我说你不用整天穿这种衣服啦，西装或者韩服不是都挺好的吗？”  
李子成心里默认韩服的确会舒服习惯很多，但是他嘴巴里想要讲的话却是站在和服的立场上辩解的，还说因为生意关系上对方是个传统的日本人，这样交往起来也舒服些。  
丁青又要发作了，他准备扯着这点对李子成说教，一辆漆黑的轿车停在他们两身边，默默蒸腾着热气，车后座坐着戴着军帽的李仲久。  
李子成发现是他后，抬头往车后看，果不其然还跟着两辆轿车，真是个喜欢造势的家伙。  
丁青隔着玻璃窗还一下子没认出是谁，李仲久把车窗降下，从阴暗的车厢内探出脑袋，微笑地在他们身上来回打量，目光最终停在浑身冒汗的丁青身上。  
“呀，好久不见啊。”李仲久打招呼。“看样子近日事务清闲，是吗？”他说完看向李子成。  
“哟～～～李中尉！”丁青突然提高声调说，如果没有花瓶，他可能还会去拍拍李仲久的肩膀，那是李仲久最不希望发生的事。  
“你才是活神仙吧，知道老头子对你有多高兴吗，总是话不离嘴地说你，欸让我好好看看……”丁青说着要把头伸进车里。  
李仲久当即打开车门下来，丁青敏捷退开，保护花瓶地侧身站好，在阳光下皱着脸，隐隐不爽着。漆黑的军靴踩在路面上，李仲久弯腰出来时顺手整理披在肩头的大衣，原本就比丁青高的男人被军装的气势衬托显得更加伟岸了。  
“丁先生还是老样子，不拘小节。”李仲久用手抬高帽檐，挑眉与丁青对视，那双眼睛在阴影处透着冷光，十足配合着他整体浑然天成的凛冽感。  
“既然我是来办理公事的，抓紧时间，子成上车吧。”  
李子成看看丁青，丁青也看着他。李仲久站在车边，帽檐的角度遮住他此时的眼神，只有嘴角是显露不屑情绪地下弯了一度。他又喊了一遍李子成的名字，丁青的嘴唇抿紧了，李子成才真的迈开脚步坐进车里。  
李仲久跟着进去，关上车门，扭头对丁青笑着说：“剩下的路要你自己一人走啦，真是抱歉。不过现在阳光正好，多晒晒对身体有好处。”他说完就升上车窗，汽车一下子便发动走了。  
丁青原地看着那三辆轿车在森林道路上缩小，愤恨地踢开小石子，骂骂咧咧地继续他的上坡路。

汽车开动后阳光流动活跃，穿过车窗分解成五彩的洋铁片颜色，像李子成记忆中马戏团里在黑暗空中腾飞抛跳杂技人的服装耀眼光芒。  
他知道李仲久正看着他，此刻车厢里只有被阻隔模糊的轮胎声响，有种难得的平静，李子成并不想破坏它。  
“你很适合和服。”李仲久突然说。  
和丁青说了相反的话啊。李子成不自觉地想。他低头看自己的衣服，奇怪地联想到暗巷里的姜队长那张疲倦生气的面孔，而后思绪飞跃，肉眼看不见的牵引力让他忍不住瘾地特别想回头看看丁青是否走在路边。只需要一秒李子成就自我放弃了，那位哥肯定要走在路边的，而且现在已经看不见了。  
李子成点头，表示他听到了赞美之词。李仲久没有再说什么。

他们进入日式宅邸的会客厅，李仲久的部下在庭院里两队排开，一动不动地站好。从屋檐望出去的天空以反转转盘的速度暗淡了下来，一场暴雨即将来临。  
湿闷气不安地充斥了木质空间，盘旋而上游荡在天花板的位置。自然光暗淡得给人一种明烈的突兀感，室内的人镀上灰朦色的光影，凌晨幽然静谧的错觉尾随而至。  
小会议开得很简单，两人相互交换信息，共商共议后便结束，一句多余的话都未曾浪费。院子外的天空沉甸甸地压抑下来，催促着人们脚步，赶着去往下一个地方。李子成开始等待。他在等李仲久起身离开，也在等丁青发着牢骚回来。李仲久察觉了李子成松懈开的神经，故意笑出声。  
“知道吗？石东出社长会在两周后过来。”  
李子成抬头，不敢置信地亮着眼睛。李仲久抓到话头，变得更加悠哉。他低头点燃香烟，火光晃动给他灰蓝色的胸膛染上鲜艳的原本该在阳光下显现的色彩。  
“计划改动了？”李子成追问。  
“老家伙托人发电报，说是要加紧东渡的日程，而且急切地想见佐佐木阁下。”  
李子成点头，目光垂下，心里盘算着要选个时间去告诉姜队长了。  
李仲久站起身，把放在一边的大衣抛给离他最近的部下接住。挺拔贴服的军装从他宽厚的背收到皮带里，修饰了男人的身后曲线。他偏过头，看着坐在桌边没有动静的李子成，眼底深潭处惊现一尾鲤鱼般反光优雅的忧郁暗影，紧接着水纹晃开遮蔽了一切，他的眼神便模糊不堪了，夹杂对李子成不满又渴求亲力亲为将其改变的不忿和轻蔑。  
李子成起身送客，李仲久叫他不用费神，呼出幽蓝的烟和自己部下走了出去。

雨快下出来时丁青总算是回来了。他把花瓶交给管家，自己骂骂咧咧地跑去换衣服。  
李子成又去找管家拿回花瓶，带到书房，找到适合摆放的位置收拾起来。  
一道闪电后室内变成黑与白的闪影，轰鸣的雷声晃动了屋顶。  
一个淡红色的花瓶碎在了李子成的脚边，没有掉落和破裂的过程，仿佛已经被电闪雷鸣忽略过去。李子成面无表情地从僵硬在半空的双手之间看着这些大小不一的碎片，一下子可怜起自己来了，但又惋惜不上来，仿佛这些都是天注定的该。接着他听到急忙慌乱的动静，回头便看见找过来的丁青正站在门口，疑惑地看着自己，视线最后落在花瓶碎片上。  
窗外的暴雨骤下，雨声淹没了一切。


	3. Chapter 3

绣球花充盈着春意在雨中羞惭惭地轻微吐露开花瓣。积水潭倒影出淡蓝色的空灵境界，花团低垂，相互紧挨，画面如墨在水面上渲染虚化。欻然有人一脚踩踏而过，明净的积水如高处砸落的镜子破碎四溅，剩下一个丑陋的泥坑，再次慢慢汇聚春雨。  
李子成趁早出门，在绵雨里打着伞气喘吁吁地赶路。他告诉司机自己有急事，要去见暂住酒店的生意人，下了车后便直接钻进亮着温暖灯光酒店，去到司机的视线死角。李子成找到后门溜出，从开满绣球花和杜鹃的簇拥色彩湖泽般的花园如同一只野雁划水极速离去。  
他来到一间廉价的酒馆门口，收起伞，掀开暖帘探头进去。温吞湿热的油腻熟食味道撞上他冰冷潮湿的面庞，鼻子抽动一下便打了喷嚏。酒馆深处一个背对门口的男人直起之前垂埋在厚实双肩中的脖子，做出要回头看的动作，脸慢吞吞转过一半便心里有数，面对回桌子，等着李子成进来。  
李子成在姜队长面前坐下。他低着头，眼睛习惯性地偷瞄两侧，极力做到不动神色。确认安全后，李子成才直视等着他开口的姜队长。  
“石东出计划提早来日本。”  
姜队长的眼皮异常地弹动了下，没有逃过李子成的眼睛。上了年纪的壮硕男人沉默地把烟一口抽到底，在烟灰缸里碾灭。柜台后传来粗心大意的洗碗声，夹杂一两句疲倦的女低音哼着曲子。  
“具体日子呢？”  
“两周后，如果不出意外会是周三。”李子成抬眼正好看见酒馆里最后一个客人走出门外，双手沉重地打开伞离去。厨房深处水流冲洗在陶瓷碗里，是一种不痛快的空气于活水中的挣扎动静。  
姜队长站起身，李子成抬头看他。那双眼睛瞥下不客气的光，眼珠指指酒馆的楼梯，李子成便也站起身，走在姜队长前面，矮身走上昏暗狭小的楼梯。  
压抑的楼梯尽头是二楼与一楼的夹层，低矮并且无光。李子成回身看着不打算上来的姜队长，得到默许般整个人彻底进入这狭窄如昆虫腹腔的空间里，双手摸到一个木盒。  
“拿下来看吧，我去关店门。”姜队长在楼下大声说着，离开了楼梯口，让李子成拿着盒子慢慢退下。  
他们回到座位边，两个人都没有完全坐上铺位，双腿伸出外边，歪着身子一块看那个随处可见的木盒。  
李子成打开后看到常见的学生黑色哔叽制服，莅襟被折显在最面上，暗金色的扣子制止住光线流动，死气暗淡着。  
“下面有个自制炸弹。”姜队长敲敲木盒子。“到时候石东出和佐佐木见面，你就把炸弹放在他们附近再离开，炸弹启动后你有两分钟的时间可以跑远。”  
李子成把盖子合上，深吸一口气。  
“办好了就来这里找我，之后的事看结果而定。千万不要被人认出来，里面的学生制服是给你装扮用的，到时候还要挡住脸，知道吗？”  
狭小的店铺此时没有一点杂音，连厨房也寂静了下去，似乎在某一时刻所有人都避嫌地开溜了，一边跑一边笑还傻傻留下听命令的李子成。  
“……我会注意的。”李子成闭上眼睛，说。  
两人在狭短的酒馆挡雨檐下分别，李子成按原路返回，把盒子包好裹布，寄存在酒店里，然后急急忙忙地钻进车里回去了。

 

回到日式宅邸的书房，李子成看到从廊缘另一头走来的丁青，恍然想起他应该顺带买回一个淡红色的花瓶的。所以等到丁青走到跟前，李子成就有些懊恼地发牢骚说忘记花瓶一事。  
丁青倒是感到一些意外，没想到李子成会跟他抱怨这样的小事。他随便安慰一下表示关心，眼神一贼，故作神秘地拱拱李子成肩膀，催促他去书房里看看。  
李子成按照他原本就要进书房的意愿推开了拉门。上次从百货商场里带回来的礼盒正放在桌面上，还把李子成先前没有收拾好的信件压乱了。  
丁青这时候又去推他。“你快把盒子打开，上次买回来忘在车上了，是给你的。”  
是一顶西洋帽子，像一只灰色的还有着绒毛的鸭子或者是兔子——反正是这一类脆弱可爱的动物——窝在圆柱形盒子里面，等着春天彻底展开它应有的明媚光彩后才会胆怯地探头出来吸上一口春风的芳泽。李子成认为自己应该要高兴的，但是眼前似曾相识的画面令他很快联想到前不久才在姜队长面前打开的装有炸弹和制服的木盒子。两个匣物相互对比起来，姜队长给的就是彻底与之相反、代表冬日黑土之下腐烂溃败那类的东西了，可能更像是在冬眠中醒来的蛤蟆。  
“上次买的……”李子成无意识重复了这句话，脸上没有愉悦的表情，眼睛流露出一丝左右为难的光，好像他不够资格获得这个礼物那般闪躲回避。“你怎么老是买这些东西啊。”他说着要把盒子盖上。  
“你盖上做什么？”丁青把盖子夺走，拿起帽子在手里旋了一圈。“呀，多好看，说是今季的最新款。”  
“所以哥，你为什么要买啊？”李子成不解地问，看到丁青兴致勃勃的模样，感到心里有个火钵缓缓发热，并且沉甸甸的。他一时体会不出这意味着高兴还是厌烦，但眼下他唯一确切的就是肚子里有股刺辣辣的激动了。  
“你这个小子，有礼物收还不高兴？”丁青作势要拍他额头，手下去后只是一阵风抚过鼻梁。李子成下意识地闭上眼睛，轻盈的覆盖笼罩在他头发上，把发丝间的空隙压实了一点。  
“恩，好看，我家的子成戴什么都好看。”丁青夸赞地说。  
李子成睁开眼睛，伸手扶稳帽子。他侧过脸，看一旁书柜上的玻璃门，借着倒影打量自己和那顶西洋帽子。他也看到坐在一旁叉腰自豪的丁青，送出礼物的人表现出比收到礼物的人还要明显强烈的高兴。  
“以后不需要送我这些啦。”  
“我乐意不行吗？”  
李子成无奈地妥协点头，有点抵触地继续戴着帽子，像是在应付丁青。结果等到丁青离开后，他也凝视着玻璃上模糊如同黑白电影画面的影子好一阵子，试图在习惯自己戴帽子的模样，要开始着手工作了才有些不舍地摘下，收回盒子里放好。

 

假日前的中心酒店已然有了热闹起来的前奏，即便是在白天还未到餐点的时间，仿西洋风格的大堂里也坐满了一半以上的客人。春日艳阳从一扇扇排开的落地窗外亮堂地把挨边的人糊晃了身影，个别嫌阳光刺眼的客人会叫侍者把窗帘放下，借着厚实布料缝隙里忽大忽小的光来感受温暖。  
一位年轻的侍者根据点单把一杯咖啡平稳快速地端送到台上，弯腰放下杯碟的时候不外乎好奇地瞥看那位客人。他察觉到这个男人有种刻意隐藏自己的焦虑感，与现下平静得近似困乏无聊的早晨氛围有些格格不入。男人戴着角帽，披着制式斗篷，里边是配套的黑色哔叽制服，暗金色的扣子上正好避开了阳光，像是假的颜色。  
男人对侍者的服务点点头，继而回到他自己封闭、压制恐慌的个人世界里。  
这个人好奇怪。侍者离开的时候也只能这么评价。

李子成坐在充满浓郁咖啡味的桌前，他左边的口袋放着必要时刻戴上的遮脸用的薄布，右边的口袋则留有临时存贮的凭据纸条——他再次以见生意人为借口来到市区酒店，把包裹取出，制服穿上，自制炸弹放在带来的牛皮旅行包里。他把自己的衣服寄存回去，现在那张纸条就是他可以继续平安生活下去的依据与保障了。  
四周的人安逸模样令他有种被刻意疏远的孤独，低调娴雅的谈话还有淑女在扇子后面被阻挡的笑声如夏日的海滩苍蝇充满令人分心的活力，但又憎厌不起来，毕竟心情是自己感受的，他们只是不知道可怜人的苦衷而已。现在他们是两拨人了，闲暇的人与李子成。他们的区别在哪里？普通人与独立军？还是被牵连的受害人和凶手？李子成内心升起一股不自然的荣誉感，他在为自己的与众不同自豪，可是很快，一秒时间还未到它相应的位置上，李子成又恐惧于他这种念头。他这么想着，开始卑怯地羡慕起局外人，如果自己是他们之中的一员，就算被炸弹的碎片击中，也只是肉体上的疼痛，精神上还是无辜并且自由愉快的。  
石东出在李子成右后方隔着三张桌子的地方落座有一段时间了，这么看来李子成也只是比他早到十分钟而已。他们一块等着佐佐木阁下的到来。李子成时不时调整那顶黑色的角帽，感觉帽子边缘有些刺肉，箍得他额头的细皮阵阵发胀着，甚至发热。细微的温度折磨令李子成用手抓着咖啡杯来分散感知的专注度，咖啡的热透过陶瓷杯粘着李子成的手指，再过一会儿温度便要低于那顶不顺心的帽子带给他的炽烫。  
门口有侍者问候的动静，察觉到的李子成喉咙肌肉放松，终于等来某一时刻的解脱感令他闭上眼睛深深吐息一口气。他立起勺子，从上面看到倒立的侍者带领着倒立的李仲久和佐佐木阁下去到倒立的石东出桌边。他们都站着相互问候，笑了一阵子才拉开椅子坐下，融入倒立的人群中，并不突出，画面看起来就像公司轻松的会议交流一样。  
一切事物在李子成眼里起了变化，这个大厅，这里的人，还有自己桌子下的牛皮旅行包。身体外的世界逐渐远离他，或者是他自己在其中不断缩小，缩小得可以从中遗漏出去，断开牵引，什么都与他没有关系。使命促使李子成彻底真正的孤身一人，此时此刻他站在所有事物的反面，成了光下的影子，水面上转眼即逝的浮纹。他终于镇定下来，姜队长那双阴翳的眼睛给予了难以撼动的权威感和正义感。李子成不再是这里的一份子，他将要全身而退地孤立出来了。  
李子成把小勺放入咖啡里搅动，含进嘴里，拿出来放在桌上举起，借由倒影再次确定目标，他的皮鞋尖正缓慢把旅行袋推出桌布。  
他在勺子扭曲倒立的映像上发现了丁青。  
那个吊儿郎当的男人穿着西装，双手插着裤袋，熟门熟路地找到位置坐下。李子成甚至看到李仲久瞬间僵硬的笑脸。  
为什么？那个家伙为什么会来？李子成啪地一声把勺子拍在桌面上，力道粗鲁得让陶瓷杯与碟发出轻微的碰撞声，像是海面上一朵浪花，一下子被四周连绵不断的波涛般的谈话轻笑淹没。  
李子成稍微侧过脸，直接用眼睛去张望石东出的桌子。他惊讶又恐惧地准确地认出丁青的笑容。以往看到丁青的这幅表情总会给李子成带去亲切感，但是这次李子成仿佛生吞了一大快冰坨，五脏六腑冰冷僵硬，四肢发麻，心脏却被回血挤涨发疼，越来越快，难受得不由得加大呼吸。  
那个傻瓜！李子成回身盯着桌布，他之前还没发现原来桌缘那块有个暗淡的污渍没有洗净。  
为什么要来？！他瞪大眼睛，仿佛多问几次，丁青就会消失一样。  
之前好不容易确立起来的自信和笃定在那个男人的笑容下溃败了，甚至一瞬间连自我认知都可悲地动摇有了裂痕。李子成明知道在这种情况下放弃行动是多么不明智的决定，但他居然会为此犹豫不决，走也不是留也不是，唯一肯定的只有拖延时间的彷徨自失。  
大厅东边通往二楼的楼梯口突然炸起一声刺穿耳膜的枪响。尖叫跟在枪声之后，尾音还未落下，又是两发枪击。所有人都矮下身，慌张急切地找着出路，个别还好奇地寻找开枪的人。李子成下意识地猫腰躲在桌子边，有人从他身边跑走，撞到他拿着旅行包的手。似乎第一发子弹打断了吊灯的链条，李子成拿出薄布挡住自己的脸时，不远处的水晶灯在天花板上晃动两下便如失控的飞机重重坠落到桌上，然后拖拽着叠加的破碎声滑到地面。更多的尖叫和呼救响起，粉尘像是被鼓风机吹起来的面粉充满了大厅，室内一瞬间埋入奇怪的蒸汽般模糊的吵杂混乱的境地里。有人从李子成身边撞出去，这次旅行包被碰掉了。李子成眯着眼睛要去找，但又因为突然的肢体轻松而令大脑松懈，让他做出从混乱开始就想做的事——他回头寻找起石东出所在的那张桌子。  
在尖叫逃跑的人群中，那张桌子倾斜，桌布滑出一半，血迹隔着尘埃变成了粉色，看起来并不刺眼，像是布上原来就有的奇怪花纹。  
枪声从另外一边响起，倾斜的桌子后有人开枪回击。李子成恍惚间只看见一个从厨房门口离去的狼狈背影。  
李子成看回倾斜的桌子，焦急地想要寻找到他所想着的熟悉的身影。更多的人从他身边跑过去，牵扯上他的衣服，把他趔趄地拉出去几步，甚至直接站起身来面对所有的不定因素。  
有个男人在逐渐变得单薄的灰尘下凸显，阳光的透析让李子成似乎有点认出是谁了。他不由得感到安心，但剩下的那点不宁让他多站了几秒想更进一步确定。  
人影收起手枪，正巧朝李子成的位置转了身。李子成先是发现男人腰上的军刀轮廓，继而眼睛向上，与李仲久对视了。  
李子成落荒而逃。

他跑回酒店，拿了自己的衣服换上，洗去脸上的灰尘，跳上等候的车，一关门便叫司机快点离开。  
回别墅的路上两边的树枝总是擦过车身，叶子拥挤在车窗边簇簇敲打，发出快速的沙沙声。李子成坐在座位正中，终于因为这些大自然的声响而回神。他弯下腰，双手捂住耳朵，要把头埋进身体里那般缩起。他失去了任何优势，原先该是拥有主动权的他眼下成了唯一不明白事态发展的人了。他的任务失败，半途出现不知名的另一个杀手，桌布上的血迹，李仲久凝固的目光。挫败强制性地让李子成不断反复循环这些可怖混乱的瞬间画面，折磨地深刻进他未来的噩梦中。道路不平令车身颠簸，李子成差点咬到自己的舌头。这时大片的阳光摆脱之前树荫混沌的光影，大大咧咧地照进车内，把李子成全身包裹住，热度浸润过布料来到肌肤上，血液这才有回暖的迹象，舒服得李子成难以抑制地起了鸡皮。  
他的双手懂得累了，放下时肩膀的肌肉迟钝地感到紧缩酸痛，耳朵降温，渐渐舒适干爽。  
李子成突然感激司机对自己的失态一句话都没有过问。

别墅一如既往沐浴在安逸怡人的日光中，即便他的主人现在生死未卜，周遭的一切对它没有半点影响。李子成直径回到自己的房间。他住在典型的日式宅邸里，却混合了西洋家具，有着五斗柜还有床，茶几和垫子是低矮的传统日式。他进入房间后虚脱地倒在床上，又很快起来，内心暗涌不安令他既困乏又激动着，中心酒店的真实情况使不知情的他痛苦不堪，所有不好的预感顺着决堤的口涌入他的胃，令他浑身发沉眩晕。神奇的是，他担心的居然不是最终失败的暗杀任务。如果他可以在当下反应过来，或许会分出一点精力来感叹这点发现。  
李子成想起来他忘记去见姜队长了，但在这个关头上他也无法再做什么，只能凭空期待着电话，也可以是某个焦急的部下冲进来的脚步声。三点一刻刚过，前院石子路被汽车轮胎碾压，吵杂的人声如蚂蜂汇聚，携带着精神上的攻击性，没有进入屋子里，也没有远离，一直徘徊在前院和洋楼之间。  
李子成不敢出去，他没有力气担心来人是谁。极大可能就是李仲久带着一帮部下来抓他去机关审问，可是心里理性的那一方面又在劝说着自己，在那么混乱的情况下对视，认出来的几率微乎其微。  
这时候李子成听到廊缘远处的脚步声，它进入到书房里面，然后气急败坏地退出，继而朝房间这边不成节奏地接近。  
可能是管家，拿着电报跑过来，或者说接到电话，说谁谁谁死了，谁谁谁受伤了，谁谁谁在医院抢救无效去世了。也有可能是某一个部下，只是过来告诉他需要出面处理棘手事情。  
拉门大开，丁青满脸灰尘地出现在李子成面前，也来不及出声，大口地喘着气。李子成发愣地盯着他，就像看着魔术师出乎预料地变出自己心里所想之物，直接又真实得令人动容。  
“石东出死了！”丁青开口就说。“该死的，发生了这种事！”  
“……哦。”李子成晃动着眼神，憋了半天只能克制着真实感情说出这句话来。如果允许，他只想大声地庆幸丁青平安无事，而不是这种不痛不痒意味不明的回应。  
丁青被他这个回答逗笑了，仿佛两个人在闲聊一则社会新闻那样漫不经心。  
“你怎么了？怎么这么脏？”李子成接着问。  
“真是倒霉，会面遇上暗杀了，一桌子四个人死了一个，整个警局都调动起来，看来晚点会登出通缉令的。”丁青的神情放松了些，自己社长的死亡似乎和他没有关系，只是在仔细琢磨即将到来的麻烦事时才会有些牢骚话。  
他继续说：“听人说是朝鲜的独立军追到日本来了，呀，真是这样的话连我们都有危险了，说不定这里就有内鬼。”  
李子成苦笑，继而觉得疲倦。骚动不定的心一旦平复下来，支撑着自己的意志力也消退下去，整个人酥软到骨头里，什么都不想再去理会了。  
“你没事就好。”李子成说出了这样的话。他坐回床上，缓过气地撑住上半身，然后再次虚弱地苦笑着。  
余光瞥见床下露出来的哔叽制服一角，李子成在丁青走近前，悄悄用脚把它塞回床底，然后不动神色地等着丁青坐在自己身边，两个人直视前方空气。  
李子成闻到餐厅里的粉尘味，思绪中巨大的水晶吊灯轰然砸落在他心里。  
“你没事就好。”李子成又说了一遍。  
丁青把手搭在他脖子后，用力揉了揉，想起来什么好笑的事情，开口道：“李仲久那小子说暗杀的是个学生，穿着黑色制服。现场找到一个装有自制炸弹的包，应该是那人落下的。哼！胆小鬼。如果一开始就引爆的话，就真的谁也逃不出来了。”


	4. Chapter 4

夜晚明媚如白昼的月光停滞了润风，榉树树冠在院子里静止不动，背着光像是版画出来的着实屏风图案，杜鹃花丛则虚化为平坦闪光的草坪轻缓河流上低沉的汽船浓烟，需要较长的一段时间才能从水面上散开。如此的安静，没有植物生长的窸窣，也没有幻想中那条河上的汽笛洞穿声，虫子都因为太过异常耀眼的月光而四散躲避不肯鸣叫了。  
丁青挨在窗边抽烟，欻然觉得这些烟也被月球的反光固住了柔软的形态，总是蒙在他眼前，变成了蚊帐那样轻薄的纱。他皱着眉头努力朝麇集的烟团吹口气，硬是用自己的力气把它们一分两半，窗外空旷的景色清晰出来。  
白天惊现的暗杀场景不断地在眼球底下重现，丁青眯着眼睛仔细观察记忆中的片段，试图找出打破谜题的薄弱一环，可是记忆如浸软的裙带菜在温汤浑浊的着色下漂浮不定，他的眼神变为利索白亮的餐刀突兀戳入其中，只是搅起更多的渣滓，优柔讨厌的谜题依旧没有任何缺口断尾。  
说是大学生，丁青印象中的确有瞧见大厅内某一桌坐着一个黑乎乎的人影，明媚绚灿的阳光照亮他迎光的半侧身，另一半则落满了被隔阂开的白天独有的昏暗。那个人会是暗杀者之一吗？丁青疑惑道。枪击最开始是从二楼楼梯处发生的，最后结束在楼梯下的厨房出口。没有被丁青看清样貌的大学生离事发点有好一段距离，如果是同伙的话，为什么这个携带着更加致命武器的人什么也没做地落跑了呢？  
窗外的月光悠然地灰暗一度，总归还是喧嚣刺人眼的，搞得人无法平稳入睡。闭上眼面对窗户的话，也还是觉得房间内某一盏灯没有关上，睁开眼后又会慢半拍察觉屋子已然漆黑一片。  
丁青睡意全无。他吸尽烟屁股的那点味道，把窗台上的烟灰收拾进烟灰缸里，随意拍拍手，小块如粉碎的蝉翼的烟灰漂浮起来，进入了轻柔又充满力量的月光中。  
他忽然想到李子成。可能是这个明亮的夜晚厚雪盖顶地压抚着一切，也可能是回忆里碰巧遗漏出来的下午房间中那一声犹豫克制的回应。丁青掂量了下这两者的比重，觉得都不是，自己以及自己的身体只是单纯地想念他了，就像之前在上海的每个睡不着饭不香的空虚无赖的时刻。  
丁青立即摸黑溜进李子成的房间。床上的男人正着身睡，头偏向一边，丁青从拉门外探进头，看到李子成黑乎乎的后脑勺。他光明正大地踏进去，心里没有一丝胆怯或者反省，熟悉地对男欢女爱的情事展现出油滑老练的隐忍激动。他看着影子先于自己上了李子成的床，横卧在男人轻微起伏呼吸的肚子上。没被影子遮盖的位置则由月光上色，脖子上的韧筋溜出了一道银器般古美的白光。  
李子成在这片危险的安逸中熟睡，丝毫没有感觉到明烈艳丽的欲望色彩从另一人的梦境中流露，渲染到了自己单调着色的身上，温热则是最先令他感知到的情色具象。  
梦由零散无序过渡为某种具体意味的画面。李子成梦到自己被一股熟悉温柔的力度卷起，双脚悬空，四周充满了夏日海边的燥热，可是眼前却是像明信片上的东南亚自然风光，殷红得看不出时间段的天空还有茂密的棕榈树林，巨大油光的芭蕉叶如云遮盖，炎热变为湿润。他后知后觉自己正坐在大象的鼻子上，每一寸吐息都是干草和动物浑浊的味道。远处一群巨型的彩色大鸟嘶鸣啼叫，李子成看着它们厚重刺眼的羽毛，越发觉得烦躁闷热，便别过脸，挨靠在大象的双眼之间的鼻骨。动物的皮肤是干燥粗糙毛躁的，挨在上面的皮肤相互间捂出了汗，但是又因为习惯了触感而继续赖着。他的襦袢大开领口，身体进入到仲夏的无风的正午，怠惰与热负压而来，明亮的色彩鼓胀太阳穴，视觉也可以体会吵杂了。李子成试图翻身，或者挣扎着往大象头部攀爬而上。他的两条腿无力合拢，悬挂在象鼻外。一条黑亮的蟒蛇依附大腿盘绕而上，本以为冰凉的鳞片一旦贴服到梦里的皮肤，又再次变得滚烫窒息了。  
它继而前行，钻入了李子成的两腿间。  
李子成醒来的时候感到胸口闷着一口气，接着他才察觉到有另一个人在身后拥着自己。他下意识地要回头，丁青倒是很有自知之明地喊了李子成的名字。  
“你在做什么？”李子成小声地问。他的被子被掀开到一边，快要掉下床了，作为睡衣的素色轻便的襦袢被撩上至腰际，光洁修长的大腿伸展在混乱皱褶的床单上。他的双眼依旧困乏，惊吓之后又开始将睡要睡地半磕上，可是在丁青看来，这幅表情比较接近对床事坦然陶醉的享受。他用事先带来的油膏揩进李子成身体里面，李子成只是皱了下眉头，对此反应得像是被阻止赖床那样幼稚地抗拒着。他的头发蓬乱，鼻子不甘心地皱着，嘴巴抿在一块，鼓着两颊，发出带有鼻音的哼哼声，却不阻止丁青的动作。  
丁青把李子成背朝上翻转过去，自己则直接压盖在他身上，顺着姿势把脸埋进李子成的头发里，贴在他润湿温热的头皮上。李子成把脸从枕头里转出来，这次他终于清醒到明白自己正经历着什么了。他很快接受，对丁青的无奈和放纵造就了他顺从柔软的躯体，以及对丁青单手触摸时敏感的反应。他用上臂撑起自己，脸挨着丁青撑在一旁的手臂，张着嘴轻缓地呼吸。他的胸膛逐渐发胀，一股感觉顶在他的咽喉。李子成刻意放松身体来协助丁青的进入，感到自己体内像是蜂蜜罐子那般润滑粘稠，手指进出的时候发出清脆的水声，大腿内侧也潮湿起来，不知道是汗还是多出来的油膏。  
没有上一次的心急鲁莽，有了准备的情事加上两人对早已熟悉的媾合习惯，进行得很顺利，也并不会因为次数的叠加生出乏味无趣。可以达到这种契合效果的，至少两人中要有一人持有用不尽的爱意和兴趣。丁青第一次碰李子成就中意上他了，原因是说不出的，而且不能归咎于他语言的不精炼。李子成有试过帮他总结，说是来自肉体的吸引还有性格互补或者更加深层次的灵魂私处的牵连。丁青听了还是觉得不对味，他认为这么曼妙神奇的情绪是无法乃至不能用语言或者其它艺术形式表达出来的，而且就算真的这么真切完整地展示了，那也是一种亵渎，是不尊重的体现。李子成从来没有说服过他，所以他经常会对丁青摆出随他高兴的表情，转脸又会笑得像是天大的趣事。现在李子成的表情如何丁青是看不清的，他只能看到李子成汗津津的闪亮苍白的背，肩胛骨高耸而脖子低垂，撞入的力度令他往前摇晃，喉咙里挤压出空气。李子成的腰很细，和他的身材契合成完美男子的比例。现下布料堆挂在上面，总会因为动作滑下，丁青就抽空不断把它撩起，一定要露出腰至大腿的凹曲线条，褪下的裆裤缠在细嫩的脚踝上。床沉重地吱呀晃动着。  
阴茎膨胀发硬了，势不可挡地贪婪地往里挤压。丁青甚至拉开李子成跪立的大腿，整个人彻底把他的上半身压下，让他钉在床铺里完全承受下狂躁的性欲。李子成双手抓着床单，克制地用鼻子粗声呼吸。他盯着脸边丁青的手臂，昏暗中黑色如烟团缠绕在上面，随着视野而动。手臂稍微弯折的时候丁青就退出一些，等到臂弯绷直，又是彻底毫不犹豫地进入。李子成很快掌握到规律，并且觉得当那只具有力量的手臂绷直时，自己的肉体上的安全感便进一步充盈。他似乎把潮涌的快感当成自身价值存在的安全指数了。李子成知道这种想法会害了他，可是他无法不这么想。丁青很讨厌他把感性的事物用理性的思想去分析，可是他也只有通过这一步才能让那些飘渺虚幻的抽象物变得真实且易于记忆和自我安慰。性爱追求的不也是一种更加剧烈直击内心的、对自我认知过份渴求的安全感吗？或者可以说是到达了临界点时，高潮所带来的安全感就是让人大脑空白，暂时钻了时间的空子不去顾虑任何事情，纯粹地彻底地享受当下了。那时候的人可以说是无所畏惧且美丽大方的。  
李子成在断断续续的堆砌中达到了那个界点，高潮勃动而来的时候他淹没其中，激动得掉出眼泪，喉咙次第地收缩，胸膛颤抖发热，全身即刻沉淀在剧烈鲜明的他所谓的热辣安逸之中。  
丁青则继续压着他，快感令他像是恼火般刻意去挤推李子成。他喘息着抓上李子成头发，空出来的手在李子成的颈窝用力摩擦，最后手指伸进那张滚烫粘稠的口腔里。李子成稍微仰起头，顺着丁青的动作去配合他，眯着眼睛等着汗从睫毛上流过去。  
当丁青再次死死拽紧李子成的头发时，一切热欲勃发，渐渐在颤抖中消失贻尽。他们两人保持着姿势，相互喘息。丁青先松开李子成的嘴巴，他习惯性地揉着男人的脖子，慵懒地亲吻，最后整个人趴在李子成汗湿的后背上，耍赖地压着他。  
李子成有些气得想笑，但也只有在这种情况下，他才可以不再设想炸弹引爆后的结果，对未来都全然放弃思考了。  
他们倒在床上，因为热把被子踢了出去。李子成躺在自己凌乱的和服里，额头冒汗，轻微皱着眉。倦意带着余温席卷而来，变成另一张厚重的被子盖在身上。丁青倒是不怕热地继续挨着，把下巴枕在李子成颈窝里，双手搂着李子成的腰，满足地等着空气降温后的干爽。  
这似乎是在性爱之外的另一种安全感的体现，然而其中的短暂不相上下，令人食髓知味。

 

第二天管家把报纸送上餐桌，李子成看的时候丁青从桌子的另一边跑过来，两人正好同时看到昨天中心酒店的袭击事件，旁边登着一张姜队长较为年轻的照片，下面写着重金悬赏此混乱社会分子云云。  
李子成认出这是从校册上拿来的姜队长担任老师时期的照片。丁青晃悠着双腿倚在李子成的椅背上，带着戏谑的眼神把看不懂的新闻稿扫过几遍，其实主要还是看着那些黑白朦胧的照片寻找趣味罢了。李子成却对着方框里差点遗漏在记忆中的年轻面庞移不开视线。闭塞严肃的眼神从墨印报纸上死死锁定着李子成，无声地斥骂他是胆小鬼，感情用事的失败者！沉郁中姜队长厚实手臂的力气立体真实，它们隔跨空间地抓扯上李子成的头发，令他头皮发紧刺痛，冷汗不断冒出又风干，与重感冒对抗般艰难地保持镇定。  
李子成总认为在这天剩下的时间里会见到李仲久，这种希望终止的心情逐渐转变为渴望见到那个家伙了，无论好坏，只要见到他穿着军服的身影从门口外进来，至少也会有水落石出的明了结果。最后他没有等来李仲久，对方一点要来的意向动静都没有，丁青更是在午餐前跑掉了。  
别墅再次沉入夜晚的困色之中。李子成躺在床上，虽然闭着眼睛却无法入睡。就在他与自己倦怠挣扎时，耳朵捕捉到了一丝动静，像是风摇晃窗扇与窗框之间老旧衔接处的吱呀磨损咬合。他猛地翻身，正对上房间中央一个厚实如灰熊的人影。  
那个人影愣了一瞬，突然爆发出一股力量，拿着某种闪亮寒光的利器冲向李子成。李子成迅速将自己趴进床铺里才躲过那把刀，掠过的风把他的后背激出一层冷汗，皮肤之下则是乍现的炙炽。黑影落空后却凭空伸出一只手，抓上李子成的脚踝，把他整个人拖拽摔到地上，地毯发出闷响，房间的安静未曾被暴力打破。李子成用脚踢开他，距离一下子拉开。他还未坐起，黑影便彰显出比自身体重还要突出的迅猛再次扑上来，撞在李子成的肚子上。李子成感到眼冒金星，内脏似乎被捣碎地想涌出他这副破布袋。他打算大叫，那个人察觉，把粗糙的厚实手掌压盖住李子成的嘴巴，嘴皮磕在牙齿上，已经分不出是牙床还是皮肉的疼和出血了。  
刀高高举起，对准李子成的咽喉刺下去。李子成偏头躲开，听到刀尖插入地面的声音，感到耳朵下面一阵冰凉，血液突突奔波而去。他知道自己还活着，便掐上对方的脖子，硬刺的胡渣可以勾掉他手皮那样可怖。  
“你这个叛国贼！不要脸的娼妓！”那团黑影露出牙齿，咧着嘴与李子成对抗。“快点去死吧！”  
李子成松开手，惊讶地看着压着自己的男人，接着湿润腥腻的液体滴落在他的脸上，继而他也察觉到双手都是那股滑腻的黑色的液体。  
“姜队长！”李子成叫他，声音被鼓闷在嘴里。男人推开他，泄气地瘫坐到地上，似乎在被认出来的一瞬间精力与恨意跟着那些流出来的东西一并失去了。李子成赶紧翻身坐起，爬到柜边扭亮了台灯。狼狈的光照亮了姜队长苍白的脸，他的眼睛像是得了障病那样毫无生机，呆滞地盯着地毯一角。  
李子成看到血液从姜队长的衣服里渗出，血熏染的圈上最外面的颜色已经凝固，新的可能是在刚才的打斗中重新撕裂而流出的。李子成把被子扯下来，跪到姜队长身边捂住伤口。  
姜队长把他推开，将被子扔到一边，然后盯着李子成的脸，云聚了所有的不甘和晦暗的愤恨。  
“我一开始的担心是对的……”他虚弱地张着嘴说。“你不能被信任，所以我安排另一个人去中心酒店观察，如果没有爆炸就由他枪杀目标……李子成，我真的真的恨不得要把你杀了才敢去死啊！”  
李子成恍惚片刻，再把被子捡回来，捂住伤口。姜队长用力想把这点救助挣扎开，仿佛李子成乃至止血的布料都是肮脏充满细菌病毒的。  
“姜队长！你受伤啦！”李子成焦急地哽咽起来。“我要帮你啊，不要乱动！”  
“叛国贼！”  
“老师！”李子成压着声音叫他，姜队长愣了一下，就不出声了，像是真的死去一样默默接受李子成对他进行简易的包扎。

李子成把脸上和手上的血迹收拾干净，换了套了衣服。他摸黑磕磕绊绊地跑到司机的房间，敲开门躲在门板后面，告诉对方快点在侧门准备好车，他需要去某某医院。印象中那位医生似乎对朝鲜人有种道德上的同情，或许可以帮上忙，但是就算不行也只能走一步是一步了。  
几分钟后李子成带着已经难以走稳的姜队长从院子一侧出来，李子成故意拿了大衣给姜队长披上，甚至用酒浇在衣角，制造出醉酒闹事的假象。他们钻进车里，司机帮忙关好车门后，也安静快速地将车驶出了院子，缓缓上了通往别墅外的道路。  
森林在黑暗中形成了另一番景象，像是瞬间凝固的海啸也像连绵的山峦，风吹来一切幻想栩栩如生，随时都要覆盖车前方的道路。李子成突然诧异起来今夜失去了昨晚的明亮，月亮似乎陨落。车再驶出一段距离后，前方车灯照不过去的位置有着疑似月亮掉落在地面上那般亮堂着，无数光束从森林树木的缝隙穿过，渐渐地人声和犬吠还有汽车低沉的引擎清晰了。  
前方的路被车队拦截，李仲久站在车灯前，影子被无限拉长，阴郁的森林的冷雾在他脚下蒸发，形成朦胧如噩梦里无力的烟团。  
车缓慢地停下，前方车灯刺眼得令李子成难以久视。他侧过头，看着李仲久从模糊变得清晰的人影不慌不忙地走到车窗边，一边与他对视，一边取下左手的黑色皮手套，敲敲车窗，示意他降下。  
李子成照做的时候感到手指麻木得不像是自己身体上长的一样，他眼眶周围的肌肉跳动，舌头在嘴里胀大，是真的喝醉酒的麻痹不仁。  
“哟，这么晚了，要去哪里？”李仲久退开，低头把另一只手的手套取下，从帽檐后抬起眼睛瞄着李子成。“很赶时间吗？”  
“……是的。”李子成回答。他不知道自己应该表现镇定还是焦急，在车灯之下一切都是坦诚直白并且脆弱无处躲藏的。  
“车里有客人啊。”李仲久抬高帽檐，弯腰看车里，姜队长披着大衣，脸陷在黑暗中，斜倒在座位上一深一浅地呼吸。李子成看着李仲久深吸一口气，似乎在确认假装出来的酒气。  
“呀，别墅那边有急事，要你的司机调头，我们一块回去吧。”  
“可是……”  
“只是醉酒吧？找个房间给他躺躺就行了。”李仲久说完也没等李子成回应，走回他的车队里。司机回头等李子成的指示，李子成也只好僵硬地点头，而后在回程中大脑一时什么都想不了了。  
车辆进入前院，李子成叫司机停回侧门，想着赶紧先让姜队长藏好。可是刚下车，李仲久的部下就赶了过来，等着带李子成过去西洋主楼那边。李子成只好快速地将大衣盖上姜队长的头，由自己和司机把他搀扶在中间，一边走一边告诉司机待会分开后直接把人带去客房安置好。  
洋楼大门打开，里面温暖的灯光透过磨砂的玻璃灯罩铺洒而下，没有车灯耀眼也没有台灯暧昧。李子成立即看到丁青站在前厅的主楼梯下，暗色的木质墙前摆放着一把武士刀，石东出收藏回来的时候还夸耀刀柄是鲨鱼皮缝纫绑制而成的。丁青正歪着脑袋打量冷兵器，然后直接抓起，在手里抛着比拟着重量。李仲久则是挨着东侧的墙，双手交叉于前胸，佩刀抵着墙面有些憋屈地歪斜着。  
士兵从李子成身后的门口分开两队整齐脚步地进入前厅，强迫症般排开站立直视前方。脚步声沉落下去后，丁青才抬头，丝毫不意外地看着门口的三个人。  
他咧嘴笑起来，像是在跟李子成打招呼，很快笑容收回去，只剩下瞪着的眼睛。  
光把李子成想要遮掩的面孔都照亮了。  
“呀，通缉令上的人跑到我们的住地啦！”丁青用开玩笑的语气说。李仲久板着面孔，似乎现在发生的事情与他没有关系，他只是碰巧经过一出正在上演戏剧的舞台边，站着打发时间，还显得有些无聊。  
李子成没办法说话，他架着姜队长的手臂肌肉疲倦抖动，继而发沉，双脚踩在流沙边缘，正慢慢朝中心陷入。他看着丁青抽出武士刀，把刀鞘扔到一边，举着刀身在光下观看。灯光在锻铁上流出一道厚实的光，丁青一转手，沉寂古典美的艺术品切换成寒气凌人的真实的刀具了。  
“哥……你在说什么？”  
李子成勉强地笑着，汗立即流进眼角，像是哭那样狼狈。  
“我们这里真的有内鬼啊，专门给独立军通风报信，中心酒店的事就是这么来的。真的是畜生啊，吃着这里的食物却还帮着外人做这些偷鸡摸狗的脏事，嗯？你说是不是，很惹人嫌是吧？”不知道在问谁，丁青说完后目光在李仲久和李子成之间来回盘旋，也不是真的想要征求他人的同意，只是把内心对内鬼的厌恶扩大夸张化地表现出来。他将武士刀在半空中劈挥几圈，听着短促的风声，露出兴奋的脸色。  
“是很好的刀呐！”丁青走到姜队长面前，扯起他的头发，好奇地打量那副昏迷过去的面孔。然后他站起身，发亮的眼睛看进李子成眼里。  
“你知道自己被骗了吗？”  
丁青说完，将武士刀捅进司机的腹部。  
司机发出哽食的呛气声，双眼因为疼痛瞪出。姜队长失去了他的支撑垮了下去，李子成无法接承住他，颤抖地不断后退直到后背撞在门框上，姜队长压在他的肚子上。李子成忘记反应，他像隔着玻璃那样无实感地看着丁青把刀从人躯体上抽出，再次刺入司机制服第三颗和第四颗纽扣之间。断断续续不干净的气声隔着层厚布回荡在李子成四周，他不敢置信地张着嘴巴，身体无法动弹地被血腥暴力的画面吸引了全部的注意力。等到刀捅进第四次之后，丁青用皮鞋踩上倒在地上的司机的肩膀，借力抽出刀，喷着气扔到一旁。李子成盯着那把刀掉落在地面上，刀身具有韧性地小幅度弹动，自成圆心地旋转，最后抵着某个人的军靴停了下来。  
有人拍上自己的脸。李子成看回来，丁青正在面前，熟悉的面容下换了一具陌生甚至让人惧危的灵魂。  
“这个狗崽子，趁着每次跟你去市区的时候就跑去给独立军交换情报，连中心酒店的枪袭也是他搞的鬼。幸好有人在混乱中看见他的样子，要不然我们还会被他害死的。呀，李子成，你今晚差点就要被他们绑架当成人质了！”  
丁青在李子成面前露齿笑着。李子成的视线无法固定在他脸上，如融化的冰块滑向一旁那具残破的尸体。两个士兵踏入他的视野中，把姜队长从他身上架起，出了大门。李仲久慢悠悠地跟在后面，完全没有理会李子成继而粘着他的无神的目光。  
“你知道我有多担心吗？”丁青用手握住李子成的后颈，安抚地揉捏，像他以往会做的那样。  
李子成看向他，感到热骤然涌到了额头之下，黑暗带着重量压盖眼球。  
他昏了过去。


	5. Chapter 5

李子成从床上醒来，无言又困乏地看着窗外硕大浑圆却光滑如同灯泡的月亮。他像被看不见的一层膜与现实隔阂开，眼下发生的一切都与他无关，只有目光才是他接触外界的交接点。院子里闪着奇异温柔的颜色，不像月光铺盖，而是它们自身水珠般晶莹剔透着。失望和倦怠以一种健康和旺盛的姿态猖獗地在李子成体内生长，孤独感如热病滋生，发出熟烂的温热味道。四周安静无声，空间感无限扩大开去，李子成坐在床上，像大海中的一叶孤舟，晃悠漂泊，无法终止心中的彷徨忧伤。  
结果从远处，貌似是从院子角落里，杂乱的脚步声像扭开的收音机广播快速放大，瞬间充斥李子成的耳朵。他惊恐地望过去，看见满脸鲜血的姜队长从花园的那头冲过来，眦裂发指，咬牙切齿，伸着双手隔着草坪居然就快要够到李子成的脖子。  
“你这个娼妓！”姜队长呕出胆胃般怒吼。下一秒隔窗被关上，房间漆黑一片，李子成在倏忽的死寂中急促喘着粗气。  
“子成啊。”有人在李子成脖子后叹息，一只手绕过他的胸膛，安抚地用手指轻敲颤抖的锁骨。“你在害怕吗？”  
那个人将吻落在李子成发着冷汗的耳朵后，温暖地喷着鼻息，撒娇般磨蹭。  
李子成感到心底暖流涌过，极其感激丁青的出现。他呼出一口气，摸索着那只手，触感湿润夸张，像刚从热水里提起似的。  
“原来你也会怕啊。”男人笑着说，把李子成抱紧，逐渐勒疼他。  
“你是谁？”李子成扭头，在黑暗中对上一双眼睛，戏谑的光从中一晃而过。先前闭合的隔窗蓦地洞开，白亮的光从外照进，明烈怀着恨意，就像姜队长的眼神，李仲久的脸在这片光中近乎融化般显现了。  
“子成啊。”他箍着李子成的脖子，亲昵地叫他。“你会怕死吗？”  
李子成无法呼吸，李仲久却扭正他的头，让他看屋子隔墙后面站着的阴郁的丁青，他的位置躲过耀眼的月光，只有武士刀溜出一线素白。  
“你知道我有多担心吗？”丁青过分冷静地问。

刀尖刺入，月亮轰然陨落在院子里。

 

李子成大叫地从床上醒来，有人抓上他的手臂，十指深陷，疼得不行。李子成发力对抗回去，两人打架般在混乱的床单中挣扎，最后丁青朝他的脸喊了一声，李子成才惊喘着从热汗中真正恢复。现在是半夜，窗外虫鸣杂乱，是入夏的动静。房间如初，除了丁青没有第二个外人，经过刚才的乱叫似乎开始有管家朝这边奔跑的迹象。  
几秒后管家果然拉开门，探头急切地问发生了什么事。李子成胸口发颤，一时无法发音。丁青苦恼又担忧地扫了他一眼，摆手打发管家出去。  
“做噩梦了？”丁青伸手拢开李子成额前汗湿的头发，稍微低头瞧着。李子成抬眼看他，仿佛没有认出人，恍惚了片刻才僵硬地点点头，闭上眼睛深吸一口气，终于平静下来。  
“不过你都昏迷一天了，做噩梦很正常。”丁青继续梳理着李子成的头发，自顾自说着。  
李子成嫌烦地躲开丁青的手，皱眉睁眼，感到房内的灯光还是耀眼得令他不能通畅呼吸。  
“你在说什么啊？”他用手搭在脖子后，擦出一抹汗。  
“什么什么？你发烧昏迷，一天一夜了，我还在想不行的话就要把你送去医院了。”丁青瞪着眼睛夸张地说，不过他转而一笑，拍拍李子成的脸。“我们的子成很棒哦，帮了很大的忙呐。”  
看着丁青赞许的笑脸，李子成想起姜队长从自己眼前被架走的画面。强烈的感情冲击已然从梦里褪去，现在回想起来，简直恍如隔世，像几年前发生的冲突那样记得不太清了。李子成暂时克制不去想在这一天一夜里姜队长会经历什么，他不能让后怕和对未来的恐惧侵蚀内心，就算眼下一切希望渺茫，让人不知所措。丁青正关心地抓着他的手，而在24小时前，这只手杀了他的司机，更早的时间里，这只手粗糙地爱抚过他的全身，是一只普通男人的手。  
“哥，难道你一直陪在这里吗？”李子成盯着被子问。  
“当然啦，其它的事有李仲久那小子操心就行了，我最担心的还是你啊。哎哟，现在想起来都后怕得要死，你说，如果，如果你们真的……”  
李子成抬头望向丁青，快要哭地愤怒瞪着眼睛。他想狠狠骂丁青草菅人命，骂他是叛国贼。此时的李子成如同梦中的姜队长那般眦裂发指、咬牙切齿，猛然看去像从百鬼图中赫然狂怒的恶鬼。但他看见丁青眼睛里发红的血丝，看到他一脸无辜关切的表情，终究是哭了。恐惧和惭愧还有更多无法诉说的感情剧烈冲击他的心腹，令他作呕般想把它们通通嚎叫出来。丁青不明所以又慌乱紧张地抱住他，两人的衣服很快就被汹涌的恨意浸湿了一片，在夜晚的微风中透着惊心的凉。

丁青给李子成亲自选了一个司机，时常同他一块进出市区。虽然是出于无微不至的照顾，李子成还是感觉自己被监视了。现在的他无非就是个头顶悬挂巨石的终日惶恐的小偷，姜队长被抓后李子成的真实身份也被系在同一条线上，成为自身的肿瘤，随时随刻可以要了他的命。势不容缓，李子成还有任务，他需要逃亡，他还急切地必须为自己正名。朝鲜京城的张秀基近几日准备东渡来日本承接石东出的工作，李子成找到机会，趁丁青为张秀基在这边的落脚工作忙前忙后时，自己叫上司机去往市内的酒店，如出一辙从后门溜走，急忙地冲入取得炸药的那家酒馆。  
棉絮般的阳光从李子成身侧倾泻进这片狭小之地，大力的开门动静引得厨房深处的洗碗声戛然而止。此时的酒馆没有客人，好几个年龄与李子成相仿的人从酒馆后的隔间探出头张望，警惕地盯着他。李子成微张着嘴，而酒馆的老板娘擦着臃肿发红的双手走出，对他露出短促的笑容。  
“是你啊，是来找姜队长的？”  
李子成以为在女人稍有磁性的疲倦的声音落地后，姜队长魁梧的身躯会从屋后房间出现，对他应付地挥手招呼。  
“抱歉啊，这两天没有见到他。”老板娘为难地回头与屋子里的人对望。“他可能藏了起来，最近通缉令散播得紧，组里面相互的通讯也暂时断了，和石武也联系不上。”  
李子成露出恍然大悟的样子。原来他们还不知道姜队长被抓的事。他又张了几次嘴巴，可是在老板娘和一群人的注视下，他绷紧的下巴还是松懈了，嘴唇也索然无味、逃避似的闭合上。  
“我是来通报的，关于内阁大臣佐佐木和来接替石东出的张秀基的事，以便大家布置计划。”

不出半个时辰计划便模拟了出来，简单直接，并且力图一网打尽。酒馆里的人向李子成承诺，行刺佐佐木成功后，直接折返酒馆，他们会安排渡船让他离开是非之地，剩余的人，丁青或者李仲久则由他们负责。三条线并列执行，一天内结束，让对方没有反击的余力和时间。在李子成眼里，这个计划直白得有些天真，可是他一想到生死未卜的姜队长，也觉得速战速决是唯一的解决方法了。直到最后离别，李子成都没能说出姜队长的实际遭遇。他站在稍显空旷的街头，路灯由前至后地一盏盏亮起，拉长他的影子。透过昏黄的灯光缝隙望去，星空却也明亮得好似擦拭过的玻璃那般透彻。离约定搭车的时间接近了，李子成不想赶路，期待着某种毫无希望的事情发生，不像祈祷奇迹，而是亵渎那样渴求真相被发现的一刻。在他的眼里，那似乎才是他真正解脱自由的方式。行刺也好，落跑也好，在这清凉的夜空下，李子成丧失了动力和勇气，木然地顺着记忆中的道路回到酒店搭车。他并不是一个自私的人，他的面前可是摆着关乎国家前程、民族血脉得以延续的严肃至极的事，他甚至不能称自己为个体，在巨大的反对帝国主义的行动里，他只可以是所有愿意奉献青春、牺牲生命的灵魂的构成，没有你我他，只有“我们”。李子成不能感到孤独，他是“我们”，愿意为“我们”燃烧所有，毫无杂念地赴死，实现国家民族的利益最大化。  
纵使他有七情六欲，也要做到无情无感。  
可是，丁青要怎么办？李子成不禁想。  
这一想法闪现后，他感到姜队长的手掐上脖子，哽着他的呼吸，挤压他的胸膛，试图用一种虚幻的暴力把他捏死。所以，李子成决定不再多想了。

张秀基与佐佐木的会面定在傍晚的佐佐木宅邸。  
丁青拾掇着自己，凑近镜子露着牙齿眯眼打量，视线稍微抬高一寸，便看见镜子里李子成面无表情地站在门口，眼神游离不定。  
“哥也是要去会面吗？”李子成没有进来，病倦地低垂着眼睛问。  
丁青从镜前站直，信心满满地整理领带，依旧看着倒影着的李子成，说：“我当然要去了，怎么啦？难道我家的子成晚上会寂寞吗？”  
李子成翻着白眼叹气，一扫之前的无精打采。丁青看到笑得更加开心，他转过身，像个高傲的孔雀展示着西装。今天的李子成穿着更加暗涩的和服，羽织接近黑色，只有星点模糊的细银色竖条纹在接近灯光的时候被看清，总体来说笼罩着一股不吉利的阴郁灰雾，像粘在身上难以摆脱的柳絮。  
“那么，如果可以不去呢？”李子成用不想被人听清的音量问。  
丁青停下表情，奇怪地看着李子成，打量他那张温柔端庄的面庞，后知后觉貌似在那次发烧过后他整个人都有些不对劲儿了，难不成是烧坏了脑袋？  
“你是怎么了？烧坏了脑袋吗？”他直接问了出来。  
李子成无奈地扭头咬牙时丁青才放心地确定并不是高烧的问题。  
“只是去谈谈生意，如果你真是无聊，我可以很快就回来啊。”丁青笑着拍拍李子成的肩膀。“都是生意而已，都是生意。”  
“既然是生意的话，不一定要今晚去吧？”李子成下意识瞄了眼房间里的时钟，离丁青出门还有20分钟。酒馆里的部分独立军会准点埋伏在通往佐佐木宅邸的必经之路，具体的行动都未曾跟李子成说，只是要他保证让车准点出现就行。而李子成需要在差不多同一时间内赶往佐佐木那边，趁他派出部下去迎接张秀基的守卫最薄弱的时刻刺杀。现在李子成肯定已经晚了，他面露难色，却不想给准备出发的丁青让出房门。  
“呀，不要挡着我啊，会推你哦。”丁青作势地叉腰，好玩地和李子成面对面站着。  
“要不然！”李子成突然大声说。“哥，要不然，你先去市区里那家新开的咖啡馆，我真的有事要和你说。”  
“哎哟，这里不能说吗？”  
“呀！就是因为这里不方便啊！你先去那里，等我办完事就去找你，然后一块去内阁大臣的家，只是比计划晚一点，真的。再说，对方的重点根本不在你的身上，哥早去晚去其实都一样。”  
“哎你嘴巴怎么这么欠？”丁青恼火地瞥了眼李子成，又像以往开玩笑般迅速露出笑脸，不正经地瞧着李子成。  
李子成只是严肃地看回去，抿紧嘴没再说话。  
丁青自讨没趣，他回头看看时钟，很快就妥协了。  
“妈的……去就去吧，绕点路而已。”他不满地用肩膀拱开李子成，出到走廊上，大咧地伸着懒腰。“啊，果然还是我疼你啊，都没办法对你说‘不’，你说是不是……”他没有说完，诧异地咽下尾音。因为李子成正回头望着他，隔着河蒙着雾，眼神遥远的不似两人间一只手臂的距离。  
丁青只好朝他点头，有些恍惚地离开了。

李子成带着那裹黑色的哔叽制服，还有一把毛瑟手枪出了门。他偷偷把车库里的车开出，加大马力驶出别墅的时候似乎听到有叫喊声被抛弃在身后。他在到达佐佐木宅邸附近前换好了衣服，蒙上嘴巴，毛瑟手枪藏在制式斗篷里。此时黄昏暧昧的光已然掩去，淡紫色的夜空突显出星星，都是正在注视着李子成的眼睛。他从树丛这边潜入挨近房屋的围墙，由高处的山坡悄悄滑入院子，大概位于柴火房旁。张秀基正在来的路上，佐佐木的兵力也因此分散于迎接的半道，此时的宅邸除了佣人几乎没几个拥有火力的士兵。李子成只需要悄然进入佐佐木的书房，完成刺杀便可通过一头的旧仓库离开，这样的路线正巧足以错开那些听闻枪声赶来的人。  
他对着无人的外廊凝视片刻，在自己剧烈的心跳声中轻手推开拉门，像一道黑色的影子进入室内。李子成站在侧卧房内，鞋跟磨碾着榻榻米，走动时偶尔发出一两下木板细微的摩擦声。他看着房间外光亮的屋内过道，胸膛不安地发凉。他感到屋子内无比温暖，可疑地到处充满繁杂的气味，恍惚有种过节前的晚宴准备气氛。一队人从光影中走过，像一列晚点的火车从站台上急忙停下，隔壁房间的拉门拖拽打开，原先隔墙朦胧的对话声瞬间清晰，在李子成耳边连续炸开。  
“所以是军心溃乱啊。”李仲久笑着说。李子成迟疑了两秒才反应过来他正在说日语。  
“这都是李中尉的功劳！”对方的声音洪亮，几乎跳了一个度。  
“诶，这不算什么，只能说我们军队运气好，抓获那么一个胆小鬼。”  
“没有金刚钻，别揽瓷器活，没那胆量还真不是李中尉的对手。”  
“过奖过奖。”  
“那个人全交代了？”新的声音插入对话，李子成听出是张秀基。  
“是的，社长，在他见到姜队长的模样后，全都说了。真的是多亏他啊，要不然今晚独立军的行刺可能会成功，真的是危险，佐佐木阁下千万不能大意，因为按他们原本的计划，还会有一个人潜入这栋屋子暗杀呢。”  
“李中尉不是已经抓了一批吗？没想到那个酒馆是个聚集地呢！”  
“事态还可以变得如此紧急……话说丁青那小子怎么还不来？”  
隔壁房间的笑声渐渐减弱变成一种嗡嗡声，麇集烟雾般难以消散开，是讨厌的棉絮堵塞着李子成的耳朵。他一时间内无法动弹，不能呼吸不能思考，太阳穴发胀地跳动，直到闷热中汗水染湿他的鬓角，浸入蒙着半张脸的布里。  
过道上又是一簇影子经过，是李仲久的士兵在巡逻。李子成扭动他生锈般的脖颈，朝身后通往屋外的拉门张望，他进来留下的那条缝正吹呼晚风，似乎在提醒着他抓紧脚步去往下一个地方。姜队长被抓那晚的无实感再次降临于这个空间，把李子成与现实隔离，像是从梦里眺望这现实魔幻的境地。毛瑟手枪别在腰后，因为李子成稍微弯腰的姿势有些膈应他的尾椎骨，斗篷随着李子成的呼吸（他居然正在呼吸着）拖沓地摆动，死气沉沉如同挽联垂挂。  
李子成出到室外，无神地在外廊上呆立片刻。他从未经历过如此寂静的夜晚，就算隔壁房间正在大笑，偏院里虫鸣喧嚣，可是死寂缠绕在他身上，用耳鸣对他进行猖獗无情的折磨。李子成从自身的混乱中深呼吸，感到脸变得干爽后，心情也霎时轻松了。  
他走下院子，来到隔壁房间墙边的圆窗，让自己的影子如同鬼魅般在纸窗正中站立，等到室内发出狐疑的嘟囔声，有人起身拉开窗后，李子成便朝光亮的室内开枪了。  
张秀基在头几发里毙命，李仲久把佐佐木推到一旁，短时间内朝李子成还击。他们四目相对的瞬间，李仲久露出恍然的神情，接着子弹擦着李子成的手臂过去，把斗篷打出一个洞，划破了哔叽制服的衣袖。  
李子成歪斜身子，踉跄站稳，接着摔到纸窗外。  
“呀！狗崽子！”  
他听见李仲久在室内吼骂，赶紧撑起身体，从最开始的逃跑路线，跌跌撞撞地在急促摇晃的光影中发疯喘气地暂时逃离了。在他奋力跳进旧仓库的时候，似乎还瞥见院子角落里满脸鲜血的姜队长正对他怒目而视。李子成只是莫名地奇怪为什么他还可以从黑暗中看出血的颜色。

李子成庆幸自己穿着黑色的衣服。他把遮面布和斗篷扔在树丛里，毛瑟枪则投进附近的河涌。他从小路兜转，走到一半时才想起这是返回酒馆的路线，只好咬牙半途退出，进而来到繁华的主街道上。  
他漫无目的地走着，像喝醉酒的失意浪荡子，无家可归，全部人都要将他置于死地。结果等他抬头，看见和丁青约定的那家咖啡厅。  
丁青站在门口不耐烦地看着怀表，抬头后在一片璀璨闪烁的霓虹灯中一眼就看见了李子成，即刻拨开人群朝他走来。  
李子成忘记退开，眼睁睁地看着丁青来到面前，带着一股夜晚的气味，还有快要消逝的咖啡香。  
“呀，回去吧。”他要去抓李子成的手臂，结果动作僵一下，转而轻柔地去搂住他的肩膀。  
“回去吧。”丁青的嘴巴挨近李子成的脸颊，似乎在对准耳朵的时候失误那样莽撞地说话。他朝前方招手，黑色轿车便慢慢掉转头过来接上他们，开始往别墅方向驶去。

第二日李仲久带着宪兵队来到别墅。他一看见坐在大堂靠椅里的丁青就皱着眉头，直白地问李子成在哪里。  
“你找他干什么？”丁青故意不看他，乱翻报纸，发出烦人的声音。  
“公事。”李仲久对他嗤笑，而在西洋楼的主梯上，李子成正面无表情地下来。  
“呀，子成啊，李中尉找你！”丁青也抬头看他，露出笑容。“说是有公事。”  
李子成没回应，丁青又看回李仲久，笑嘻嘻地说：“哎哟，你说说看，你这个中尉是怎么当的，来了两个社长都死在你手里，你是死神吗？是死神吧？”  
李仲久转了下眼睛，鼻子重重出气，没有继续理睬丁青。李子成则来到他面前，看起来像是被张秀基的遇刺刺激得无法做出更多表情。  
“你昨晚在哪儿？”李仲久摘下自己的手套，低头从帽檐下挑眼瞄着李子成。“我问过所有的生意人，谁都没见过你，但是管家分明证实你昨晚离开了别墅，还开走了一辆车。”  
他的视线如毒蛇般死死盯着李子成的手臂，淡草色的羽织遮盖了男人的躯体，什么都看不见。李仲久牵扯嘴角，伸手要去抓握李子成的手臂。  
“呀！他昨晚和我在一块。”丁青翻过一页报纸，不耐烦地瞄李仲久一眼。  
“什么？”李仲久转身，李子成仓促地后退一步，轻轻呼出憋着的气。  
“你耳朵是聋了吗？他昨晚和我在一块，在咖啡厅跳舞呢！”丁青说到这回头看李子成。“新开的那家真的很不错，音乐很新，咖啡也很好喝，姑娘还很漂亮哩！”  
“这是你昨晚没去会面的理由？”  
“难道呢？话说管家看到的车还指不定是谁开走的，呀！上次不是发现司机是密探吗？可能是同伙，同伙回来把车开走了！”  
“放屁！”  
“那你说会是什么？”丁青挑衅地看着李仲久。“你也想把那个家伙找出来吧？真的是，为了升官，死多少个社长都无所谓是不是？不见你冲过去保护社长？”  
李仲久被丁青呛得没话可讲，他厌恶地瞪了丁青最后一眼，带着宪兵队离开了。  
“呀！你也用心工作好嘛，别再让人死啦！”  
丁青朝他的背影喊，西洋楼的大门被重重关上。  
大堂内剩下李子成与丁青，大门关上后显得昏暗，令人有些情绪低落。李子成看向丁青的后脑，还未开口时，丁青便枕着靠椅仰头看他，嬉皮笑脸地皱皱鼻子，眼睛明亮得鲜活。  
李子成明白过来，丁青从很早前就彻底地把他全部都接纳下去了。


	6. Chapter 6

丁青站在凌晨忧郁蓝色的码头上，海风呼啦地牵动他的衣摆。他的行李简单收拾后只有两个箱子，在结实的风中轻微摇晃。丁青想抽烟，叼上香烟后才想起来忘记带火柴和打火机。他泄气地将烟随便丢在风力，瞬间那根渺小的白色物体便没了踪影。  
李子成这时才从轿车旁离开，他将司机打发走，自己逆着风走到丁青身边。他们俩在一片蓝色中站在一块，远处倏忽响彻悠长的汽笛声。  
“没想到这个码头也有没人的时候。”丁青挖苦地笑着，四周张望，然后控制不住地打了个哈欠。  
李子成则是轻松地眺望海面，幻想着突破凌晨的那抹暖色的光会是哪种具体的颜色。丁青的目光很快被风刮回李子成的脸上，他眯着眼睛打量，想刻意去记住男人的每一个细节——具有个人特色下垂的眼尾，俏皮的小嘴巴，高傲的颧骨，偶尔会比较明显的卧蚕。李子成感受到视线，他没有排斥，也不会显出女人般娇羞，只是叹口气，抒怀情感地挑眉，转而与丁青对视上，眼睛发亮地询问着丁青。  
“我可是买了你的船票的。”丁青显得有些委屈，他垂头片刻，再次看回李子成。“跟我一块离开吧，去哪里都行，只要你喜欢。”  
“不用了，哥，顾好你自己吧。”李子成无奈地笑着，亲昵地撒娇般拱拱丁青的手臂。  
“呀，你以为我和李仲久是一类人吗？那个狗崽子，我只是做生意而已，你骂我稻草一样的心也好，骂我唯利是图也好，毕竟这也是一种生活模式。但是啊，李子成，我真的是为你好啊，和我一块离开吧。”  
丁青说着去拉李子成的手腕，李子成就让他牵着，自己也稍微回握。他们指尖发凉，渐渐手掌里透出一股暧昧熟悉的湿气。  
“我还有任务没完成。”李子成平静地说。  
丁青猛地甩开他的手，恼火地想骂人，但也只能挠着后脑，在原地兜着圈子消气。  
“你别这么固执可以吗？”丁青走近李子成，抓上他的手臂，小心地避开他受伤的位置。“如果，如果这次被李仲久那小子抓到，你想过会怎么样吗？”  
“知道。”  
“那你现在就和我离开啊，呀！你真的是在那晚烧坏脑袋了吗？”  
“你不懂。”  
丁青听到李子成这么说便没气了，他放开李子成，单手叉腰支撑自己瞬间没了精神的身体。他望向海面，看连绵的波浪次第叠加浮动，无穷无尽，没有终点，乏味至极。片刻后丁青转过身，弯腰提起两个行李，缓慢地朝登船口走去。  
李子成跟着他，两人一前一后，直到进入到室内的棚子才有再次对话的迹象。  
“被李仲久抓到简直是和死一样。”丁青默默地说。李子成没看他，像是丁青开了一个尴尬的玩笑。  
“我是不懂，但是看你这样生活，真的太累了。”丁青掏出怀表，看着时间，不自觉地叹了口气。李子成盯着光滑反光的表面，目光如融化的蜡柔和在丁青的手里，顺着粗糙的纹路一直流淌而出，滴落回自己心田。丁青收起怀表，扭动下脖子，对顽固不化的李子成报以偏见地瞥了眼。  
“我尽量早点回来，两个月后，你在这段时间内什么都不要做，好吗？”  
“或许。”  
“妈的，说什么或许，你要答应我，什么都不要做！”丁青不耐烦地吸气，再次烦恼地抓下曲卷的头发。船票从他胸口的口袋里飘落，李子成立即弯腰将它捡起，让丁青接过去。  
丁青没有拿票，他握上李子成的手，将它托在手掌中，像是第一次见般反复观察。他们俩的目光落在那只细嫩的手上，看着某种新事物般好奇又打趣着。  
“你说这么好看的手，怎么专门干那些危险的事呢？”丁青笑着看向李子成，等到男人露出无奈的微笑。  
丁青把船票从李子成手中抽走，提起行李踏上通往邮轮的踏板。  
“我两个月后就回来，你要保重。”他回头，对身后的李子成提醒。  
“哥，如果你回来，去找那个淡红色的花瓶吧，就是先前摔碎其中一个的那个成对的花瓶。”  
“什么？”  
“呀！要你找就是了。”李子成不耐烦地笑笑，那抹轻松自在的表情就像丁青记忆中的一样活泼，仿佛眼下什么事都没发生过，立场无差，局势稳定，阳光就算白烈也只是春日里的一抹光絮。  
“知道啦。”

不久都城的各大报纸刊登内阁大臣佐佐木被刺杀于车内，凶手在逃。

两个月后城市开始实行灯火管制。一家瓷器店老板准备锁门回家时，透过橱窗的倒影看到身后的男人。他们短暂地交谈几句，老板便再次推开店铺的门，邀请男人进去。矮个子壮实的老板用衣叉勾住遮光布，他让男人在店铺中间稍等，自己麻利地将一扇扇橱窗都遮掩住后，才熟悉地摸黑打开柜台上面的台灯。  
“淡红色的花瓶。”男人描述起来。“中等大小，原本是一对的。”  
老板戴好老花镜，一点灯光反射在男人脸上，很快消失。那双臃肿的胖手指翻开账簿，快速略过几页，便找到男人要的东西了。  
“啊，是这个，被送来，急急忙忙的，说是不久后会有人过来领取，真是的，当我这里是寄存站吗？”  
“可以拿出来吗？”男人安静地问。  
老板抬头看着他，点点头，矮身进入后屋，没一会儿就抱着一个包裹出来了。  
“灯火管制后就是麻烦，黑黢黢地什么都看不清，不太平啊。”  
男人没回应，耐心地等着老板拆开包装一角，让花瓶淡红色的瓷面在台灯光下流转。  
“诶，话说回来，”老板将花瓶包好前瞥到男人一同带来的报纸，上面写着刺杀内阁大臣的凶手于近日抓获。“那个行刺的人啊，听人说，是个漂亮的年轻人呢！可惜了，大好时光用来做这些事，还是在光天化日之下行刺……最近的世道真的乱，不太平啊。”  
老板感叹完后见男人依旧一言不发地站在柜台外，便也识趣地将花瓶交给男人，不再多说。

男人抱着花瓶，只身一人出到大街上。他顺着来时的道路一直无言地匆忙行走，像一道扎实的影子，逐渐离开主路，拐进了小巷。男人认为四周沉寂得不会再有他人后，便胡乱地将包裹花瓶的包装拆开，借着朦胧的月色粗略地观察起来。他将手深入瓶内摸索，多用力几下便摸到一层不太牢固的黏土，继而往下，摸到了几张被整齐对折的信纸。  
男人把花瓶夹在臂弯间，空手拿出打火机，擦出晃悠明亮的局促的火光，照亮那张信纸。

 

致丁青：

当你看到这封信时，我大概是已经失去了可以与你见面的机会与能力了。所以我在此声明，这只是以我李子成个人名义对你的坦白书，请你无需带着任何心理负担地看下去吧。如果你可以像我所期望的那样怀着平静的心情看完，我将感激不尽。  
原本应该写的头语和前文我都在此省略，毕竟对于你来说，我们的关系已经不需要那些繁文缛节了。我自然地让感情在书面流露而出，让你可以完全地体会到我心底对你的想念和爱意，这些都是我无法由口头与你讲述的，毕竟太过肉麻的话不适合我们。  
我于庚戌年夏季毕业后便由姜老师带领加入了朝鲜的独立军的义烈团，在很早之前姜老师便察觉到大部分亲日派的走向，我也顺势成为石东出的麾下一员。实不相瞒，从我们第一次见面开始，一切的感情基础对于我来说都是假的，纯粹是为了混弄你。可是命运是无法捉摸的，我们就像被握在巨人手里嘲弄的小虫子，毫无尊严地被变幻莫测的未来摆布。如果早前的我还会为此感情寻找借口并且逃避，那么现在正提笔疾书的我也有勇气、并且十分确凿地相信，我真的是爱上你了。多么可悲的事啊，我说出来了，而你只能通过一张信纸来读阅我的心，这简直就是对我一切谎言、侮弄的惩罚。但是我并不后悔写下这封坦白书。在明确心意后，我有史以来剧烈地被灵魂充盈躯体，仿佛世上再也没有难事——除非那件难事会令你遭遇不测，其它的我都不会怕，再也不会。即便我的身份令我无法真切坦率地爱你，可是你要相信我的心，它一直在我胸膛里砰砰有力地跳跃，它就是我爱你的证明啊！这真是一件多么美好又极其可悲的事啊！  
我一直知道你是如何看待我的，从第一眼我便知道你疯狂地爱上了我，虽然我最终在感情上晚于你一步，但其中的狂烈不输于你。我悔恨曾经的犹豫，无法果断地去斡旋判决那些乱麻般的情绪，那是我该，从不怨你。在你登船离开的那天凌晨，我反复地猜测你究竟是从什么时候发现我的真实身份，是我刺杀失败的那天，还是我再次穿着黑色的哔叽制服出现在你面前那次，亦或是你窥看过我的书信。我应该要问你，要你亲口同我解释这其中的玄机，可是在离别的那天我却无法开口，感觉多说的话，我将会跟你一块离开日本了。（男人看到这段，隐约摸到信纸上干硬的泪点痕迹）那一天你不断央求我停止任务，等你回来。无论你说得多么动听，我的心都已化成了泪，痛苦地哽咽在喉。不知道正在看信的你是否会后悔那天的行为，请你无须对此懊丧，让你被这种负面的感情缠上正是我最不希望看到的。我真正要说的是，那天看那艘承载着你的邮轮远去，初晟的光幻化着不同的颜色刺痛了我的眼睛，那瞬间我才明白对你的猜测是多么的幼稚。你这个家伙，肯定对我的身份一直处于懵懂无知的状态吧？你只是本着你的意愿对我无偿无怨地遮掩行踪，竭尽全力地保护我。你真是个傻瓜，我最挚爱的傻瓜！当我写出这些话语时，倏忽想到我是否配得上你无私的、不顾一切甚至毫无原则的爱呢？  
正如我开头所写的，我们很有可能无法再次见面，我的任务必须等我去完成，而你还有自己的大好前程，请毋需对此自责。我与管家一同将这封信用黏土粘在这支花瓶里，将其送到一家瓷器店里交托店主保管。如果你还记得登船那天我对你说的话，这个花瓶还是容易寻查得到的。  
该说的我都已经写在这几页纸上了，薄薄的纸张无法承载浓烈的情意，只希望当你读到这封坦白书的时候，还是可以感受到我对你的爱。它们是热烈并且大胆的，而我什么都不再畏惧了。  
因为你也爱着我！  
（男人看到这里，发现有一句话被简单地划掉，依稀可看出内容：“我唯一可惜的是，这对花瓶无法凑回一对了。”）

李子成

 

小巷里安静无风，倾漏着深蓝的夜色，像渲染的墨优柔沉于水底。  
李仲久笑着想那位管家果然没有撒谎。他把李子成的坦白书折好，放进口袋，而后点燃一支烟，松口气般呼出缥缈的白烟。  
准备离开此处时，李仲久嫌携带麻烦，便把臂弯里的淡红色花瓶扔到一旁，将其毫不留情地砸碎了。

 

END


End file.
